


Gaymers

by Tartareuguines



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amigos com beneficios, Brotheragem, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Gamers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, boquinha gulosa, fakehet, héteros CUriosos, manja rola, melhores amigos héteros que se pegam, um pouquinho de nada de drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartareuguines/pseuds/Tartareuguines
Summary: Chan Yeol e Baek Hyun são melhores amigos desde os tempos em que eram somente um cara estranho do clube de gibis e um jogador popular da escola. Felizmente, o tempo passou e além de bonitos, gostosos e pegadores, os dois tem banca de patrão, cabelin na régua, coisa de gente chavosa, que usa meia na canela. Não eram só os perfumes que usavam que indicavam que havia passado héteros por ali, suas próprias presenças apitavam os radares dos héteros top. Exceto se não fosse por um oportuno começo de flerte em um jogo descambando em desejos e segredos que eles preferiam não trazer à tona.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #83  
> Olar, pessoas, tudo bom? Deixar aqui meus desejos de boa leitura com a minha primeira chanbaek sendo postada no AO3. Espero que se divirtam com esses dois toscos igual eu me diverti debochando deles.  
> Queria agradecer à markolina e a sarita pelo apoio que nos demos esse tempo todo e à pessoa que doou essa maravilha de plot que eu bati o olho e falei É MEU.  
> Nos vemos nas notas finais, boa leitura.

— Pra direita, caralho, você tá vendo de onde o pessoal tá vindo, sai daí! — Baek Hyun estava atento demais ao jogo e aflito por ver o parceiro de time tão relaxado porque apesar de estarem com uma leve vantagem, essa mesma situação também era favorável a uma virada de jogo para o time adversário. E isso logicamente seria um problema. Gritava do outro lado da tela e mesmo que o parceiro não pudesse ouvi-lo, digitava freneticamente quando havia uma pequena pausa.

— Você tá preocupado demais, CandyB! — O rapaz comentou em seu cantinho, ainda que a pessoa do outro lado tela não pudesse vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. — Essa já tá no papo. 

A questão é que dois minutos depois ele enfiou aquela confiança toda no cu porque eles, de fato, perderam a rodada. 

“Eu te falei, se você tivesse ido pro outro lado nada disso tinha acontecido”

CandyB 01:56

“Pipipipopo quem se importa? Ganhamos as outras”

Wuotalaifu 01:56

“Do que adianta se perdemos a última?”

CandyB 01:56

“Pelo menos conseguimos umas skins ótimas”

“Você tá pistola mesmo?”

Wuotalaifu 01:57

“Nah” 

“Se eu puder ficar com a um e a três eu não tô pistola”

CandyB 01:57

“É sua.”

“Acho que vou dormir”

Wuotalaifu 01:57

“Eu também, hoje foi cansativo”

CandyB 01:57

“Boa noite. Dorme bem”

Wuotalaifu 01:57

“Boa noite, vc tbm. Até a próxima”

CandyB 01:58

Baek Hyun desligou o chat do jogo e abriu o chat de mensagens de sempre, na vida real. A primeira conversa logicamente era de seu melhor amigo, Chan Yeol. Ele não morava muito longe, mas, naquela noite, estava na casa de seu pai, que era separado de sua mãe, então estava em um condomínio na saída da cidade. Não poderiam jogar presencialmente juntos, mas a internet estava ali para resolver.

De qualquer forma, não era com ou contra Chan Yeol que ele estava jogando, pelo menos era isso que imaginava. Tinha começado um jogo novo recentemente e logo feito amizade com um user chamado “Wuotalaifu”, que se parasse pra pensar tinha a mesma sonoridade de uma música que Chan Yeol gostava, mas isso não era importante. 

O importante é que podia dizer que não estava completamente frustrado com o jogo, havia de fato conseguido muitas conquistas além da vitória e era um tipo de jogo acumulativo, que apesar de não vencer, qualquer conquista significava vantagens boas para quem jogasse. Era por isso que tinha começado a jogar e estava achando interessante embora ainda fosse meio novo. A parte boa é que tinha feito amigos em pouco tempo e ainda que xingassem-no o tempo inteiro, eles tinham ajudado Baek Hyun a se familiarizar melhor com os gráficos e esquemas de jogo. 

Não que fosse algo difícil para o moreno, ele já era expert em jogos há mais tempo do que se lembrava, mas era sempre bom ter pessoas acolhedoras em qualquer lugar, porque experiência muitas vezes não era sinônimo de ser bom em algo. Isso também se aplicava à vida real, como era o caso de Chan Yeol. Ele poderia ter uma língua ferina, ser meio bobalhão às vezes, sempre pagando de pegador, só que nada poderia livrá-lo do título de melhor amigo de Baek Hyun e melhor conselheiro.

Conversaram brevemente sobre como havia sido a noite, já que haviam se falado praticamente o dia inteiro, e, bom, Baek Hyun conseguiu comentar sobre tudo o que estava lhe enchendo a mente naquele jogo, precisava se distrair. Chan Yeol então sugeriu que assistissem um filme de maneira simultânea, mesmo que já tivesse passado das duas da manhã. 

Se fosse pra realmente começar do começo, partimos então do ponto em que os dois melhores amigos se conheceram, no Ensino Médio, quando ainda tinham muitas espinhas cutucadas na cara, ternos de uniforme super cafonas, menos altura do que têm hoje, maturidade talvez seja um ponto difícil de avaliar, mas pode-se dizer sobre os atuais cortes de cabelo que melhoraram consideravelmente desde as épocas de colégio, tecnicamente, eles ainda estão na faculdade, mas isso são outros quinhentos. 

Baek Hyun fazia parte do time de basquete naquela época, mesmo não tendo muita altura pra isso, e Chan Yeol gostava do clube de gibis. Talvez por isso tivesse cursando arquivologia, isso também não vem ao caso agora. 

Os dois jovens passaram por poucas e boas juntos e eram um exemplo de amizade que todos os outros amigos em volta apoiavam e gostariam de ter. Porque a forma como confiavam um no outro até de olhos fechados era bonito demais, era vistoso, era bom de ser visto e apreciado. Talvez não a parte que viviam em pé de guerra também, mas a proporção do tanto que bicavam para o tanto que se amavam era igual.

Chan Yeol era o pamonha dos HQ’s e literalmente tinha uma estante em seu quarto e uma bibliotecas para elas. Eram coleções antiquíssimas, limpas, bem conservadas, bonitas e logicamente, o orgulho do papai como ele mesmo vivia dizendo para Baek Hyun quando os dois se encontravam. Gostava de usar moletom até no calor, qualquer peça confortável, na verdade, era muito bem vinda e se fosse para definir o Park em uma palavra provavelmente seria conforto mesmo. Cuca fresca também era uma boa definição pra alguém tão despreocupado, só que Baek Hyun preferia não usar tendo em vista que existiam jeitos de deixar o Park muito pistola e o Byun conhecia cada um deles. Se Chan Yeol estava puto, algo muito urgente tinha acontecido.

O Park também tinha a pachorra de se chamar de hétero, coisa que tanto ele quando Baek Hyun brincavam (quando mais novos de uma forma até meio homofóbica, mas que nas atuais circunstâncias virou só piada interna mesmo). Baek Hyun nunca tinha ouvido falar que Chan tinha pegado algum garoto. Depois de adulto e com as ocupações da vida, a verdade é que eles tinham preguiça de descolar um date e achavam mulheres muito complicadas para montar os esquemas. Só existia uma que eles sabiam que não era complicada (talvez, só um pouquinho), mas só porque ela tinha passado o rodo em metade da Universidade e estava pleníssima consolidando dates para o fim de semana, e Joohyun não era exatamente o ser humano mais acessível do mundo sendo a monitora de Baek Hyun e ela era, com certeza, uma parte significativa da lista de crushes platônicos dos dois amigos, já que eles logicamente não tinham coragem de chegar nela.

Baek Hyun suspeitava que Chan Yeol tivesse pegado algum garoto vez ou outra, mas isso parecia mais segredo de Estado, nem mesmo haviam comentado entre si. Muito possivelmente um dos únicos segredos entre os dois, já que eles naturalmente tinham o hábito de tagarelar sobre o que os afligia. Isso não negava nem afirmava um possível acontecimento, mas a pulguinha atrás da orelha coçava para Baek e ele é que não seria besta de falar. A mesma coisa valia para Baek, porque além de ser o mais tagarela era o mais desbocado. 

Chan Yeol tinha perdido as contas da quantidade de vezes que tinha passado vergonha publicamente porque o outro deixava mais coisas escaparem daquela boquinha bonita do que o necessário. Mas assumir que achava a boquinha carnuda bonita já era outros quinhentos que o garoto alto também não queria entrar. 

Baek Hyun, diferente de Chan Yeol, já gostava de coisas mais estilosas, embora usasse muito preto em seu guarda-roupa. Ele amava tons pastéis e qualquer camiseta que pudesse usar nesses tons era bem vinda. Gostava de usar tênis da moda, gostava de aparecer quando saía na rua, isso porque também vivia enfurnado em casa e não havia santo que o tirasse de lá por um bom motivo. Existia outra característica de Baek que o Park também gostava muito é que ele era péssimo em jogos, mesmo que sua carreira de gamer existisse desde que era bastante novinho. 

Era algo inegável até mesmo para o próprio Baek Hyun: demorava a pegar as manhas do jogo, tinha mais tendência a perder do que ganhar por ser meio disperso, fazia jogadas que não eram lá as mais estrategistas e isso ao mesmo tempo em que era hilário, também era uma característica que Chan Yeol gostava porque podia obter vantagem e porque era engraçadinho ver o menor puto e concentrado. É lógico que ele não perderia uma piada sequer.

Basicamente e em suma, os dois rapazes passaram de adolescentes pegadores do ensino médio para adultos com aulas chatas na faculdade e responsabilidades que restringiam suas energias vitais a maior parte do dia, então eles deixavam o resto da energia estocada para os joguinhos e mundo dos games que eles tanto gostavam. Às vezes conseguiam marcar de assistir um filme juntos, era praticamente a tradição para o fim de semana que tinham escolhido, assim como era tradição também ceder ao sono no meio do filme e nunca ver o final. 

Baek Hyun sabia que era o caso daquela noite, ou madrugada, mas queria tentar porque havia passado muito tempo ser ver o Park, sentia falta dos momentos com o amigo. Assim que resolvessem alguns trabalhos teriam tempo para se encontrar, conversar e jogar tudo o que quisessem. Não conseguiu terminar o filme, no fim, assim como Chan Yeol, quando acordou no outro dia, já era quase meio dia e o moreno não sabia nem onde estava. A transmissão simultânea já tinha sido encerrada há um tempo e sabia que aquilo deveria ser obra de Chan Yeol.

  
  


— E aí, cheira rola, vai conseguir me encontrar essa semana? — Baek Hyun perguntou quando o Park atendeu o telefone, depois que se banhou e estava indo para a cozinha ver que na sua geladeira só tinha água e ele teria que pedir comida mais uma vez. 

— Você podia me amar menos, né, Baek Hyun? Porque eu não consigo conciliar minha agenda de proletariado em formação com a demanda dos meus fãs. 

— Seu fã o caralho. Mas eu tô falando sério. A gente podia se encontrar, sei lá, ir para um bar e tentar pegar umas garotas? Faz anos que a gente não faz isso e literalmente. Tem teia de aranha no meu pau, cara. 

— Isso você resolve com punheta, meu caro, mas pelo visto além de tudo, você nem faz mais questão de limpar o Byunzinho. — Debochou, sabendo que era a receita perfeita para irritar o amigo. 

— O polenguinho aqui é você, Park. Nada disso. Mas você não me respondeu. Quando é que a madame vai estar disponível? 

— Vamos fazer um negócio mais fácil, tipo uma noite de jogos? Porque eu não sei se já estão deixando bares abertos e você sabe que não é exatamente seguro sair por aí. 

— Você se preocupa demais, Chan Yeol. 

— E você se preocupa de menos. 

— Eu não acho má ideia, a gente bem que podia comprar umas coisas diferentes também, uns refrigerantes e testar. O que acha? 

— Eu acho que refrigerante é coisa de baitola, a gente precisa de algo mais forte.

— Chan Yeol, você bebe refrigerante todo dia, olha a bosta que tu tá falando.

— D. e. t. a. l. h. e. s. — respondeu. 

— Dez horas. Não se atrase. — Pediu Baek Hyun. 

— Da noite? 

— Não, né, da manhã. A gente vai sextar, meu filho. Eu sei que você tem aula em casa a partir de quinta. 

— Posso levar linguiçinha?

— Pode demais. Pode levar a minha linguiçinha no seu rabo. 

— Pau no seu cu, insuportável.

— Como se você não fizesse pior, ah, rala daqui, meu irmão. Até depois de amanhã. 

— Até, chupa rola.

Apesar de se despedirem, foram minutos até voltarem a trocar mensagens no celular para comentar as notícias do dia. Como Baek Hyun estava em tendo em aulas em casa, ele tinha uma tela aberta na videoconferência com sua professora e outra aberta no joguinho que andava lhe prendendo a atenção. Assim que ela terminasse o relatório do dia, ele já iria passar a tarde jogando. Estava ansioso para ver se “wuotalaifu” estava online, quem sabe daria sorte? 

Conheceu o garoto (ou garota ou qualquer coisa que aquela pessoa fosse, ele ainda não sabia) de um jeito estranho. Estavam juntando um time para que pudessem jogar uma partida com várias skins diferentes, logo teriam mais opções contra os inimigos, em um time com mais variações de poder, então Baek resolveu entrar na comunidade para ver se conseguia um time para entrar. Não foi difícil e nesse time ele conheceu o user estranho e mais alguns jogadores, que depois acabaram não ficando tão próximos. 

Acabou que sempre que podia, desde que começou a jogar, para não jogar sozinho, perguntava quem estava disponível para uma partida e por pelo menos cinco dias seguidos, foi com “wuotalaifu” que jogou a maior quantidade de vezes possíveis. Não sabia se podia se considerar um amigo da pessoa, entretanto parceiros de jogo era uma definição mais concreta. 

A primeira vez em que falaram pelo chat tinha sido estranha, Baek Hyun até queria assumir uma personalidade mais máscula para impressionar, mas percebeu que era simplesmente ridículo fingir um personagem na internet se queria que aquele amigo se mantivesse.

Com o passar das partidas, as coisas pareciam ficar mais naturais, como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo e fossem amigos de longa data. O usuário do outro lado da tela parecia entender Baek Hyun de uma forma meio assustadora e o universitário não comentava sobre isso, apenas se impressionava com a forma como as respostas do outros condiziam muito com sua linha de raciocínio.

Era muito fácil iniciar uma conversa quando os dois sabiam a forma certa de fazer aquilo. Baek Hyun não gostava de cumprimentos iniciais, gostava que já chegassem perguntando o que queriam ou já comentando algo, sem todas aquelas formalidades que ninguém se importa de dizer “oi” ou perguntar se a pessoa está bem, sendo que ninguém quer realmente saber. Desde então eles sempre começavam o chat no início ou no meio da partida e já partiam direto para o assunto. 

E foi exatamente dessa forma que começou a falar com a pessoa por trás da tela naquele dia depois da aula pelo chat. Estava ficando confortável ao ponto de já começar conversas sem ter a necessidade de pedir ajuda em alguma parte do jogo. E mesmo sendo cedo, ele já estava online, com sorte, responderia rápido.

“Velho, que porra, ou eu pego essa skin hoje ou eu posto uma foto sexy. É isto.”

CandyB 

“Pode postar, então, porque nem eu consegui”

Wuotalaifu

“Não é possível. Faz dias que a gente tá nisso”

CandyB

“Pois é, mas sei lá, cara, acho que é melhor focar em uma mais fácil”

Wuotalaifu

“Eu vou conseguir. Bora”

CandyB

“Então, o risco é seu, bicho, porque é simplesmente insanidade o que você quer fazer.”

“Nem é por preguiça, é porque a gente já tentou até de cinco e ninguém chegou nem perto”

Wuotalaifu

“Não tem problema, vamo, vamo, vamo, olha lá. Tá vindo”

Candyb

Talvez Baek estivesse se arrependendo um pouco da proposta porque conforme as horas passavam, ele não parecia nem perto de conseguir a pontuação da skin. Que caralho de personagem difícil. Não era possível que teria que postar uma foto mesmo, ainda que o chat ali fosse só dos dois, mas a pessoa claramente poderia tirar print e espalhar nos outros grupos. Baek Hyun já se martirizava internamente por ser tão burro ao ponto de dizer algo como aquilo e tudo indicava que era exatamente aquilo que ia acontecer.

Estava levemente desesperado, ainda que aquilo tudo fosse só entre ele e o outro jogador ou jogadora e ele esperava que a situação não ficasse estranha entre os dois quando acabasse porque só a possibilidade já o deixava constrangido. Chegava a sentir o cabelo pregar na testa de suor porque estava concentrado e nervoso. Faria o possível para conseguir aquela skin. 

Sentia seus dedos doendo, os pulsos tremendo com a movimentação acelerada e aquilo claramente poderia ser uma descrição de punheta, mas infelizmente era só o estudante apanhando para um jogo. Coçou a nuca, num suspiro frustrado, não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer, mesmo que seu parceiro ou parceira de jogo estivesse lhe ajudando de uma forma muito positiva.

Baek Hyun não sabia exatamente qual a opinião da pessoa sobre a aposta, mas sentia que havia despertado curiosidade, embora a pessoa ainda estivesse o ajudando em tudo para que não precisasse revelar sua identidade. O que não adiantou muito exatamente porque poucos minutos depois o jogo acabou e eles haviam conseguido várias skins, mas nenhuma era a que Baek Hyun queria.

Se jogou na cadeira apoiando as mãos no rosto, em clara derrota e no chat a pessoa também não tinha comentado nada, pelo menos até aquele finalzinho. Estava completamente fodido, mas não custava tentar contornar a situação e estava pensando nisso desde que havia proposto mandar uma foto, caso não conseguisse, se estivesse sendo bem honesto.

“Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa antes de mandar essa merda”

CandyB

“KKKKKKK se fodeu, né? Mas tudo bem, pode perguntar”

“Aliás, se você realmente não estiver confortável, não precisa”

Wuotalaifu

“Não, eu sou um cara de palavra”

“Eu falei que ia fazer, não falei?” 

“Então eu faço esse caralho”

CandyB

“Relaxa, tá só a gente nesse chat mesmo”

“E nem tem como vazar coisa, vc sabe que apaga depois de um tempo” 

“Mas se você for bonito, eu vou tirar print, sim”

Wuotalaifu

“Você é homem ou mulher?”

CandyB

“Eu sou um homem.”

Wuotalaifu

O cara respondeu na hora e Baek Hyun respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, se preparando para sua maior exposição na internet depois dos stories bêbados que Chan Yeol postava de si nas vezes em que se reuniam para beber. As mãos suavam e ele nem sabia direito o motivo, suas pernas estavam inquietas e ele estava ainda mais nervoso do que antes, mas mais do que isso, estava estranhamente excitado em mostrar algo para um cara na internet, ainda que nem se conhecessem direito. Se dissesse que não sabia o que estava fazendo era mentira, mas era uma boa desculpa e a primeira que usaria caso desse alguma coisa errada.

Se conheciam há, sabe-se lá, um mês? Um mês e meio? E conversaram praticamente todos os dias nesse tempo. Baek Hyun só resolveu que queria saber o gênero do garoto naquele dia, percebendo que havia sido uma burrice tremenda e que podia ter feito aquilo muito antes e se tirado daquela situação que ele mesmo havia se colocado. Era realmente de cair o cu da bunda. Eles nem sabiam as próprias vozes porque haviam desativado a opção no chat e Baek só usava com Chan Yeol. 

“Você é gay?” perguntou sem papas na língua e sem enrolação. “Na verdade, eu sou bi, mas não acho que isso importe muito. Você não precisa mostrar seu rosto, nem tirar uma foto inteira se não quiser, eu já disse.” o garoto respondeu, ele era sempre muito solícito e educado, além de tudo parecia respeitoso. “Você se incomoda com isso?” o rapaz perguntou, logo em seguida tendo sua réplica “Não me importo, era só pra saber”.

Baek Hyun então pegou seu celular e ajeitou sua camiseta de uma forma que deixava uma de suas clavículas a mostra. Não sabia exatamente porquê estava se arrumando para uma foto, se podia tirar uma do tronco normal, ou ainda nem tirar a maldita foto, mas lá estava, fazendo uma pose que achava boa e tirando uma selfie que pegava um pedacinho da boca, o pescoço, a clavícula e parte do peito coberto pela camiseta. Usou o recurso de borrar o fundo e o quarto estava um pouco escuro, o que refletia era a luz do computador em seu próprio corpo.

Quando enviou a foto, jogou o celular na cama e fechou o chat aberto no computador para não se estressar. Já estava feito. Começou outra partida só para esquecer e se concentrar um pouco em outras coisas. Mal comentou com o outro usuário, mas logo ele estava de volta na partida e não havia mensagens ali, eles somente tinham voltado a jogar, sem mencionar a foto, nem nada do tipo. Por alguns minutos, Baek Hyun esqueceu a foto, estava considerando até que o outro não tinha visto e ou que preferiu não ver para evitar a torta de climão que ele sabia que poderia acontecer.

No fim da partida, o rapaz chegou a ficar feliz por alguns segundos porque finalmente conseguiu a skin que queria, mas então percebeu que não adiantou nada ter mandado a foto e ele mesmo tinha se feito de bobo, já que se tivesse esperado mais um jogo, poderia muito bem ter conseguido o que queria. Outros chats foram abertos de outros parceiros naquele jogo, lhe parabenizando por ter conseguido um dos níveis mais difíceis em pouco tempo naquele game, mas a única aba que importava era a que estava acendendo uma luz roxa, ou seja, a do user Wuotalaifu e a mensagem não tinha nada a ver com a skin que tinha acabado de ganhar.

Baek Hyun estava distraído pensando em como responder a mensagem que havia chegado do aplicativo do jogo. Ele tinha sincronizado computador e celular, então podia ver qualquer coisa que chegasse e a mensagem era do dia anterior, exatamente do momento em que havia terminado a penosa rodada em que conseguiu sua mais nova skin e havia recebido uma mensagem do amigo de jogo. Não fazia muitas horas, mas ele ainda não sabia como responder. 

O cara tinha perguntado se poderia comentar a foto, Byun respondeu que sim, desde a réplica, então, ele não havia mais aberto o jogo e passou todas aquelas horas pensando numa resposta e pensando os motivos para responder da forma que estava projetando. Nunca, em sua vida, havia pensado que um “A foto é bonita e seu corpo também” podia deixá-lo tão desestabilizado e aquilo tudo nunca havia chegado a um nível de flerte.

Para começar que Baek Hyun nunca havia flertado com um cara e por puro medo. Ele não era homofóbico (aliás, já havia deixado de ser há muito tempo) e para quem perguntasse ele se dizia hétero, o que, de certa forma, não era mentira porque ele realmente gostava de ficar com garotas e já havia feito aquilo mais vezes do que podia contar em seus dedos e nos de Chan Yeol. A questão é que se dissesse que não sentia atração por homens (mesmo que uma mínima) era mentira, o que ele também costumava fazer e especialmente perto do melhor amigo.

Sim, ele notava os corpos bonitos dos rapazes de sua faculdade, ele notava os braços torneados de musculação, finos e flácidos de um garoto sedentário ou ainda com excesso de pele dos mais cheinhos; ele notava os quadris avantajados ou retos, as bundas secas ou mais parrudinhas, notava como os garotos se vestiam, notava se havia volume entre as coxas, o pescoço não tão delicado e o pomo de adão subindo e descendo conforme a movimentação, notava os traços faciais, como penteavam seus cabelos (ou se não penteavam) e internamente, bem no fundo de seu inconsciente, ele sabia por quem sentia atração e sabia que aquela conversa não era só sobre garotas.

Era estranho ter algo tão reprimido sendo testado daquela forma em um chat de jogo porque era a primeira vez que deixava acontecer sem cortar o cara que estivesse falando consigo. Era a primeira vez que estava interessado em saber onde tudo aquilo daria. Sem pensar muito, respondeu um obrigado e mandou um emoji para deixar a resposta mais amigável, além de comentar sobre uma próxima partida.

Acabou que não ficou para ver a resposta novamente porque a campainha tocou e o Byun sabia exatamente quem era por ser sexta-feira e pelo horário. 

Chan Yeol estava na porta, abarrotado de sacolas e prontinho para que ele e seu melhor amigo pudessem curtir aquele dia como há tempos não tinham oportunidade de fazer. Baek Hyun parou recostado na parede, com os braços cruzados e vendo o outro universitário com seu sorriso cativante de sempre, os cabelos molhados de um banho recente e incontáveis sacolas de besteira e bebidas. 

— E aí, bro? Pronto pra perder a linha hoje? — disse abrindo os braços para mostrar tudo o que havia trazido. 

E Baek Hyun não pôde perder a chance de dar um sorrisinho de canto de boca, enquanto dava passagem para o melhor amigo e o ajudava com as compras. Estava prontíssimo para perder qualquer estribeira restante naquele corpo.


	2. O tal do jogo da conquista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura, delícias  
> se estiver um pouco confuso, felizmente vocês vão poder descobrir tudo em breve por a fanfic está completa hehehe  
> *já peço desculpas pela formatação da fic, o site cagou na minha cabeça e eu to muito pistola, mas espero que a leitura seja fluída

Baek Hyun estava irritado. Muito irritado. E, como de costume, tentando controlar qualquer comentário que pudesse soltar. Não estava irritado com Chan Yeol, o maior inclusive estava ali ao seu lado, concentrado no jogo. Estava irritado consigo mesmo por estar reparando demais no melhor amigo. 

O problema é que não era algo que estava fazendo somente naquele momento. Já fazia algumas semanas que estava deixando os olhos crescerem sob o Park como um Zumbi buscando carne fresca. E por mais que tentasse dizer pra si mesmo que não estava prestando atenção, estava, sim. Ele via as mangas das camisetas de Chan Yeol ficando mais justas pelos músculos do amigo estarem desenvolvidos, ele via o tronco bem feito, as veias contornando os braços e o pescoço quando o outro falava.

O garoto mais velho via as mãos bonitas, grandes e pensava como seria ter o outro apertando a pele da cintura de alguém entre os dedos, deixando as marcas de dedo como forma de descontar o desejo, mas é lógico que ele nunca deixaria isso sair de sua mente. Chan Yeol fazia o tipo de boa, meio pateta, até ficar irritado ou colocar muito desejo sobre alguma coisa. 

Baek Hyun se lembrava com perfeição das vezes que o viu atracado com alguma garota em alguma festa e como ele sempre estava contra a parede ou colocando uma delas contra a superfície fria, com uma das mãos enganchada na cintura da pessoa e a outra a segurando pelos cabelos. Se dissesse que queria trocar de lugar para sentir aqueles toques talvez fosse parcialmente mentira, mas que havia uma curiosidade sendo atiçada aos poucos em si isso ele preferia não responder. 

Seus olhos captavam mais coisas do que gostaria e, sendo muito sensitivo, ele sabia qualquer pensamento desviante era suficiente para sentir sua pele arrepiada e correntes elétricas percorrendo suas pernas. Ele não sentia isso com Chan Yeol especificamente (pelo até um mês atrás), mas todas as suas namoradas e ficantes anteriores gostavam de provocá-lo porque, diferente da maioria dos homens, ele se expressava de uma forma sem conseguir se conter. E, convenhamos, é uma delícia ver o quanto podemos influenciar os desejos de uma pessoa. 

Ele normalmente perdia para Chan Yeol nas partidas em que jogavam mesmo se esforçando muito, e olha que o Park também não era o melhor jogador, mas, daquela vez, o mais baixo estava distraído. Observava de canto de olho os movimentos do corpo esguio ao seu lado e ao mesmo tempo tentava evitar as secadas que dava. Isso resultava em falta de atenção e em seu personagem agindo de forma estranha porque não era pra ele que o Byun direcionava seus olhos. 

Chan Yeol ganhou aquela rodada de lavada e nem mesmo sua comemoração havia deixado Baek Hyun irritado ou pedindo por revanche. Aliás, ao olhar para o lado e ver o garoto de cabelos escuros, o maior entre os dois praticamente tinha uma interrogação no meio da testa. Baek Hyun estava calmo demais e com um bico nos lábios, parecia muito aéreo. Baek Hyun não era aéreo. Ele era extremamente concentrado e esse era um dos motivos para que gostasse tanto de conversar com o outro, ele sempre lhe ouvia e dava atenção como se fosse a pessoa mais especial do mundo. 

— Baek Hyun? — Chan Yeol arriscou perguntando baixinho. 

O menor não o olhou, mas fechou os olhos, piscando de uma forma intensa, como se não quisesse visualizar qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando. As mãos rígidas sobre o console e as pernas inquietas denunciavam que ele também estava inquieto e aquilo era extremamente estranho. Baek Hyun era alguém fácil de ler, ou ele expressava uma reação rápida ou ele não se expressava e geralmente nesse segundo caso era onde morava o problema. 

— Baek Hyun! — Tornou a chamar, um pouco mais alto e foi então quando pareceu fazer efeito.   
— O que foi? — respondeu e em seguida começou a morder os lábios, claramente nervoso.   
— O que você tem? Me deixou ganhar sem qualquer resistência. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Chan Yeol arriscou de novo, com cautela.   
— Tá tudo bem — mentiu. — Por que? Eu tô estranho?   
— Está. Você parece muito nervoso.   
— Ah, Chan, é só ansiedade, você sabe. Tá meio zoado passar os dias sozinho em casa e sem poder sair — jogou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça. Baek Hyun costumava ser ansioso, mas não por ficar sozinho, já que era algo que amava.  
Aquilo era uma mentira deslavada e o Park estava plenamente ciente disso, mas resolveu não comentar. Não queria comentar para arranjar briga. Olhou mais uma vez para o amigo e viu que os olhos perdidos começaram a retribuir seu olhar, mas ele começou debaixo para cima, de uma forma que outro moreno não tinha notado. Baek Hyun praticamente lhe secava desde os pés passando por todo o corpo até a cabeça, de uma forma que não havia notado o outro ter feito em algum outro momento.  
— Você já quer uma cerveja? Sabe, para relaxar? — O dono da casa ofereceu.   
— Quero, mas pode deixar eu vou lá buscar. Joga uma água no rosto, você parece meio desnorteado, tem certeza que não está mal?   
— Eu tenho, Chan Yeol, que porra. Mas só para você parar de encher o saco eu vou lá lavar o rosto. — disse se levantando e ainda se deixando cambalear um pouco para trás. Deveria parar de prestar atenção naquele tipo de coisa. Seu foco não eram homem e, sim, mulheres. Embora ainda tivesse um pensamento lhe rondando sobre como seria estar nos braços fortes de Chan Yeol. 

Menos de dois segundos depois de pensar sobre isso, saiu correndo pelo corredor até chegar no banheiro, onde desabou sobre a pia com os braços na frente do rosto. Abriu a torneira sem ao menos olhar e só levantou o rosto para jogar água gelada em seu rosto. Esfregou os dedos com força, deixando a face um pouco vermelha pelo atrito, esperava que aquilo servisse para acordá-lo ou pelo menos controlar seus pensamentos. 

Deveria ser muito tempo sem transar, não havia outra explicação para aquilo. Uma coisa era desejar garotos em silêncio e outra coisa completamente diferente era correr atrás e dar voz a esses desejos. Deveria ser carência mesmo, e era com esse argumento que iria se convencer que não estava atraído pelo seu melhor amigo.   
Voltou para a sala com o mesmo olhar ainda meio vagueando. Chan Yeol estava retornando da cozinha com as cervejas abertas nas mãos e lhe entregou uma das garrafas. O primeiro passo de Baek Hyun foi dar um longo gole, como se a bebida fosse água. Só voltou a garrafinha para a posição normal depois de ter entornado metade do conteúdo. Esperava que bêbado pudesse lidar melhor com aquela confusão toda de sentimentos. Não conseguiria esconder aquilo por muito tempo do Park e curioso como era, sabia que logo o outro o desvendaria num piscar de olhos e seria péssimo se ele começasse a lhe olhar torto por isso.

Chan Yeol sabia que não tinha coisas muito certas naquele dia. A começar pelo modo de agir de Baek Hyun. Não fazia o mínimo sentido o rapaz perder seu espírito competitivo de uma hora para a outra, sair correndo que nem um desesperado da sala e depois beber metade de uma long neck quando ele sabia que era ruim para beber. 

— Véi, cê num tá bem, não. — O maior comentou, já tentando tirar a garrafa do outro, mas falhando porque Baek Hyun a segurava como se fizesse parte de seu corpo, dando pequenos golinhos de cada vez.   
— Mas eu estou bem. — respondeu.   
— Sim. Bem mal, Baek Hyun. Abre o bico logo porque eu tô ficando muito preocupado.   
— Ah… — Soltou um suspiro derrotado.  
— Vai, conta pro patrão aqui.   
— Err… eu meio que tô interessado em alguém impossível? — respondeu, mas soou mais como dúvida?   
— E quem diabos teria a coragem de te dispensar, Baek Hyun? — disse o Park já irritado.  
— A pessoa não tem como me dispensar, se eu nunca falei com ela, certo?   
— Não acredito. Cadê nosso pacto de sociedade dos sem vergonha?   
— Enfiei no cu? — retrucou novamente com uma pergunta.  
— Baek Hyun! Eu tô falando sério!  
— Você que começou isso, cara. Assim, bem, bem, beeeem, eu não tô, mas também não tô essa joça que você está fazendo parecer.  
— Nunca te vi ficar assim por mulher nenhuma. 

Quem dera fosse por mulher, Chan Yeol, quem dera, disse em pensamento.

O amigo lhe olhou de baixo até em cima e Baek Hyun notou a secada, mas não disse nada. Estava com olheiras visíveis, descabelado, a pele meio seca pelo tempo, com roupas de ficar em casa. O que quer que fosse que Chan Yeol estava olhando, Baek Hyun não tinha ideia do que poderia gerar tanto interesse.

— Eu tive uma ideia, Baek. Acho que pode melhorar seu astral do que ficar sofrendo só por uma. — disse Chan Yeol, indo se sentar no sofá.   
— O que? Que ideia? — perguntou Baek Hyun indo atrás.  
— Pega seu celular aí, vamos olhar o Tinder.   
— Desde quando isso é boa ideia, Chan Yeol? Só tem gente chata.   
— Mas tem gente bonita e isso é o que importa.   
— Você fala como se só desse bola para aparência e essa é a maior mentira que pode sair da sua boca. — comentou Baek Hyun, já abrindo o aplicativo.   
— Você reclama demais, velho. Por isso que tá amargurado desse jeito e solteiro. — provocou o outro.   
— E isso é falta de sexo, só isso. — Baek Hyun arguiu.   
— Por isso que eu posso resolver seu problema.

Baek Hyun engoliu a seco ao fim da frase e desviou os olhos do Park, observando qualquer coisa que aparecesse em seu horizonte para fingir que não tinha passado por sua mente uma vaga imagem dele transando com Chan Yeol. Ok, era só um pensamento vago que não merecia atenção e ao mesmo tempo era estranho porque era a primeira vez que Baek se imaginava com seu melhor amigo. 

Sua mente o reprimia um pouco, mas ele se sentia surpreso também porque o que era estranho para si era pensar e Chan Yeol e não o fato de se imaginar com outro homem. Lentamente, ele sentia algumas de suas amarras se soltando e deixando sua libido mais livre também, só que isso implicava no que ele podia falar perto do outro rapaz e o que não podia. Ele confiava em no amigo para muitas coisas, mas assim como todo ser humano, existiam seus próprios segredos e ele tinha o direito de guardar da forma que quisesse. 

Chan Yeol por outro lado, percebendo o desvio de olhar que o amigo deu, ficou meio curioso pela mudança de comportamento acontecendo mais uma vez, mas também notou o que tinha dito, soltando um risinho envergonhado de canto de boca. Tomou mais um gole da cerveja para disfarçar o embaraço e se corrigiu no mesmo momento. 

— Não era bem nesse sentido, né, Baek, mas eu aposto que não te decepcionaria na cama.   
— Chan Yeol? — O menor o chamou.   
— O que?  
— Cala essa boquinha. O que você queria me mostrar nessa porqueira?  
— Então vamos começar. — Os dois abriram seus aplicativos e já na página inicial de Chan Yeol apareceu uma menina de cabelos castanhos e maquiagem típica coreana, ela era bastante fofa e bonita, algo que eles procuravam porque era padrão. — Que tal essa?   
— Você fala como se fosse um catálogo, Chan Yeol. Isso é meio ruim.   
— E vai me dizer que esse tipo de aplicativo é outra coisa senão um catálogo de gente, mas sem preços?  
— Olhando por esse lado, não é mentira e é um dos motivos porque eu não gosto.   
— Na hora da necessidade, precisamos de recursos urgentes, véi. Mas ela é bonita e parece legal pela descrição.   
— A gente pode só olhar e não dar like? — perguntou Baek Hyun, arrumando a franja.   
— Mas é claro, meu consagrado.   
— Ótimo porque é a última coisa que eu estou na vibe hoje.   
— A gente pelo menos pode se divertir.   
Chan Yeol e Baek Hyun continuaram a ver as fotos selecionar ninguém, apenas comentando sobre as garotas que apareciam e todas elas pareciam interessantes. As biografias talvez nem tanto, mas era divertido porque existiam descrições de todos os tipos.

E a ideia besta do Park acabou por distrair o Byun dos conflitos que rodeavam sua mente. Ele não tinha como mentir, Chan Yeol era seu mood maker e não havia o que falar sobre isso. Ele só era. O dono dos piores comentários e das piores piadas, mas ele com certeza era a pessoa que mais sabia fazer Baek Hyun rir naquela história toda.

Ele podia ser tímido com quem não conhecia, fazer cara de malvado na rua e se impor com seu tamanho e estrutura física, mas para quem estava o acompanhando a tanto tempo, o rapaz mais alto representava para Baek Hyun o porto seguro de amizade que toda pessoa sonha em ter, em que a confiança, a lealdade e o conforto vem naturalmente.

O inverso também era recíproco para Chan Yeol, era um prazer pessoal fazer Baek Hyun se divertir e eles se davam muito bem juntos, em sua opinião, era o famoso amigo de todas as horas, que podia chamar às duas da tarde depois do almoço avisando que ia tirar um cochilo, mas também podia chamar às quatro da manhã para dizer que estava com insônia por medo das provas da faculdade. 

Não tinham se visto muitas vezes durante a quarentena por motivos óbvios, mesmo que discutissem sobre métodos de assepsia, eles sabiam da importância de evitar contato, então aquela pequena reuniãozinha que estavam fazendo representava muito para dois amigos que praticamente ficaram meses só por mensagens e vídeo chamadas. E se fossem mais honestos ainda, eles deveriam admitir que davam importância para o toque. 

Fosse um cumprimento inicial como um toque de mãos, fosse um abraço apertado com tapas doídos nas costas, sabe? Coisa de hétero. Fosse um abraço mais carinhoso de quem precisa de alguns momentos boiolas para se recompor, talvez também envolvesse pequenos toques nos ombros ou nos braços, quem sabe um carinho no pezinho do cabelo quase perto da nuca, mas discretamente, só para implicar. E esse toque fazia falta, tanto que estavam sentados com os ombros e braços quase colados, sem espaço pessoal envolvido. Era possível até mesmo sentir o cheiro do amaciante da roupa de cada um, os pelos dos braços arrepiando por qualquer movimentação diferente. 

Aquele momento era só deles e inspirava carinho, mesmo que a forma de conversar dos dois amigos não fosse lá a mais normal entre dois colegas. Mas eles não eram somente colegas, não é?

No meio daquela diversão toda, passando entre as meninas, apareceu no celular do mais alto uma foto de um garoto. E ele era muito bonito. Muito mesmo. Se chamava Kim JongIn, tinha a pele bronzeada, linda, viçosa, vistosa, parecia sedosa ao toque e deixava o rapaz com um visual estonteante. Seus cabelos eram escuros e com as pontinhas onduladas, estava arrumado como se fosse um modelo profissional, o que, de fato, era, como constava em sua bio. Os lábios cheios e vermelhos eram convidativos demais, os olhos miudinhos e o sorriso de garoto também eram cativantes e Baek Hyun passou tempo demais olhando aquele rapaz antes que Chan Yeol percebesse, porque estava mais entretido terminando sua cerveja.

Baek Hyun soltou um suspiro, mas nesse mesmo momento acendeu uma faísca em seus poucos neurônios restantes para pensar em como é que havia aparecido um garoto para Chan Yeol, sendo que ele era hétero. Só havia uma possibilidade: ele não havia desativado a opção de mostrar rapazes. Ok, Baek Hyun estava mentalmente exausto e sob efeito de álcool, mas ele tinha certeza que para não mostrar garotos era necessário desativar o comando e tendo em vista que seu amigo gostava de garotas não fazia sentido que recebesse indicações masculinas também. 

Em um lapso de pensamento lúcido, resolveu não perguntar o motivo e o outro rapaz também não comentou, então o plano de Baek era sugerir algo diferente para ver como o outro reagia.

— Chan Yeol… — Baek Hyun o chamou, logo obtendo os olhos do outro sobre a sua figura. — E se a gente olhasse o outro lado? Sabe, cara? Para vê-los passando vergonha. E ver o que a gente precisa fazer para se tornar mais atraente para elas. Bem coisa de broh.

O moreno mais alto pareceu hesitar um pouco, lhe olhou com os olhos espichados, estavam os dois um pouco alterados pelo álcool, mas foi o suficiente para Chan Yeol dar um riso frouxo e já olhar para o celular de Baek Hyun buscando, dessa vez, contatos masculinos. 

— Eu topo. — disse com firmeza na voz. — Vamos ver o que tem de bom. 

Já não era mais confortável como quando viam as garotas, mas Baek Hyun precisava sair da sua zona de conforto para entrar na de Chan Yeol se quisesse entender o que estava possivelmente acontecendo ali. Sua cabeça também estava a mil e com muitos pensamentos ao mesmo tempo, o álcool podia tê-lo ajudado a relaxar da ansiedade em que se encontrava antes, mas com certeza não tinha aplacado suas outras questões. 

Se disse que não estava interessado em saber sobre Chan era mentira, talvez não estivesse com um interesse platônico, ou uma paixão, ainda era algo estranho, mas ele estava curioso para ver como o amigo se portaria diante de algo que não era familiar aos dois, diante de algo que os fazia ter que pensar para responder na tentativa de não se comprometer. 

Passando pelas fotos de Kim JongIn, existiam mais fotos além do rosto, havia o book quase completo das fotos de modelo do rapaz, então era um perfil de cair o queixo em quesito de beleza. A bio não era das melhores, talvez um pouco poética demais para quem estava no Tinder, talvez JongIn estivesse procurando por um tipo de relacionamento que o aplicativo não fosse capaz de conseguir fornecer.

— Ele é bonito, né? — comentou Baek Hyun, arrastando as fotos.   
— Ele é charmoso. — completou Chan Yeol. — Chavoso, eu quis dizer chavoso.  
— Deve usar meia na canela — O mais baixo completou a piada e os dois riram baixinho, ainda alterados, como se fosse a piada mais inteligente do mundo.   
— Cara, essa foi péssima, mas eu perdi tudo.   
— Eu queria ser charmoso assim. Mas ele é modelo, né, eu sou estudante.  
— Mas você não é feio. — Chan Yeol rebateu olhando para tela, como se estivesse dizendo aquilo inconscientemente.   
— Eu sei que eu sou lindo, talvez só maltratado, mas eu sou o patrão.   
— É bom confiar no próprio taco.   
— Está desdenhando de mim, Park pamonha? — Começou a confusão com o apelido do outro.  
— Eu não, só estou falando minha opinião.   
— Que seja, vamos para o próximo.  
O próximo garoto era completamente diferente do anterior, embora também tivesse um sorriso bonito, mas ele parecia menos social e mais caseiro. Na bio só tinha alguns emojis fofos, alguns gostos pessoais como esportes, comidas e hobbies e tinha menos fotos também, uma piscando em uma pose fofa e outra sorridente.   
— Esse também não é ruim, acho que deve fazer sucesso entre as garotas ou qualquer que seja a preferência dele.   
— Tecnicamente, se apareceu para você, pelo menos, bi ele é.  
— Verdade, né? Calma, na verdade, então, todos os caras que aparecerem agora tão no outro time ou ainda em outro. Caralho. Ok, Baek. Eu não sei se deveria estar admitindo, mas eles são mais bonitos do que eu pensei.  
— Então você andou pensando, hm?  
— Você fala como se fosse novidade.  
— Pelo menos em relação à caras, você sabe…  
— Eu não sei de nada, você que está dizendo.  
— Mas você não teria coragem de ficar com um garoto? — perguntou jogando verde.   
— Não sei do que você está falando, você sabe meu gosto.  
— Eu sei? Você que está dizendo. — respondeu parafraseando.   
— Você consegue ser bem ardiloso quando quer, né, Baek Hyun? Não tem problema nenhum gostar de caras, eu só não sou chegado.   
— Vamos continuar olhando que isso está divertido. 

Acabou que os rapazes ficaram até a hora do jantar vendo o aplicativo. Era um costume que se divertissem por horas a fio para então parar para uma refeição, eles provavelmente vão fazer isso todas as vezes em que se encontrarem e Chan Yeol às vezes volta para casa antes do jantar para tomar um banho e continuar a conversar por mensagens de texto com o outro. 

Era divertido como parecia algo cíclico e não perdia a graça, ainda que tivesse se tornado uma rotina. Naquele dia as coisas estavam estranhas de uma forma geral e essa sensação se manteve igual durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos. É lógico que estavam aproveitando os momentos juntos, especialmente depois de todo aquele período afastados por causa da quarentena, mas também existia ali uma certa ansiedade para voltar a jogar. Não exatamente para o jogo em si, mas para quem fazia parte dele.

E então lá estavam os dois mais uma vez, na frente da tela de seus computadores, com um friozinho na barriga para conversar com quem queriam. Não era mentira nem negação quando pensavam naquela empolgação, naquela ansiedade por abrir o chat.   
Baek Hyun mal engoliu o jantar e pegou uma garrafa de água para aguentar o trampo porque ele sabia que podia ficar ali até o amanhecer sem ao menos piscar. Iniciou o chat praticamente comendo as pelinhas da boca, já que era incapaz de roer as próprias unhas de tão bonitas.

“Posso te perguntar uma coisa?” CandyB 21h58

“O que quiser” Wuotalaifu 21h58

“Você realmente gostou da minha foto? Talvez isso fique meio estranho, mas hm eu sou péssimo de flerte e eu não queria que isso ficasse estranho, eu gosto de falar com você” CandyB 21h59

“Eu também gosto, você é divertido e alguém que eu quero como companheiro de jogo. Se eu te deixei desconfortável, me fala, cara. É pra gente se divertir.” Wuotalaifu 22h

Era nítido para quem visse Baek Hyun naquele quarto o quanto ele estava animado com aquilo, se não animado, pelo menos, curioso. Queria saber onde aquele papo daria. Se fosse opinar sobre aquilo tudo diria que estava sendo ousado demais.

“É estranho flertar, mesmo com você ainda que eu te conheça, é divertido” CandyB 22h

“Você se sente seguro para isso? Eu não quero soar invasivo, véi, a gente só joga e se você quiser continuar só jogando por mim tá ótimo.” Wuotalaifu 22h

“Você se sente confortável com isso? Não é somente sobre mim” CandyB 22h

“Eu quero…” Wuotalaifu 22h

“Então a gente pode tentar. O que você quer tentar?”CandyB 22h 

“Você já disse antes que só se relacionou com garotas… o que te dá curiosidade em relação a outros tipos de corpos?” Wuotalaifu 22h01

“Eu não sei muito bem, eu ultimamente venho notando garotos e isso me deixa meio confuso e meio excitado ao mesmo tempo. CandyB 22h01  
“O que você gosta em garotos?” CandyB 22h01

“Eu reparo muito nos ombros e no pescoço. Não sei, eu só gosto?” Wuotalaifu 22h01  
“Garotos mais baixos que eu também acho fofo” Wuotalaifu 22h01

“Você é alto?” CandyB 22h02

“Um pouco e você?” Wuotalaifu 22h02

“Mediano. Parece que a gente tá falando de tamanho de pau KKKKKK” CandyB 22h02

“KKKKKK otário” Wuotalaifu 22h02  
“Mas a verdade é que não importa o tamanho se o cara for limpinho, tá ligado?” Wuotalaifu 22h02

“Eu nunca fiz um boquete, mas eu já chupei algumas meninas e acho que estar limpo importa mais do que pelos ou qualquer coisa” CandyB 22h03

“Você pode até ficar incomodado com eles, mas se estiver limpinho é só cair de boca” Wuotalaifu 22h03

“Você gosta de chupar?” CandyB 22h03

Baek Hyun perguntou aquilo por puro impulso, novamente estava se achando corajoso e ousado demais, mas estava achando o papo interessante. Realmente não tinha ideia de onde aquilo ia parar, tentava dar uma chance, quem não arrisca não petisca e, bom, com aquele cara ele estava com vontade de petiscar. Ficou com medo que pudesse ser cortado pelo outro ou que estivesse sendo invasivo demais, mas assim que teve sua resposta foi o suficiente para saber que também podia tirar suas dúvidas. 

“Gosto” Wuotalaifu 22h03  
“Para ser honesto, eu só fiz isso uma vez e o cara foi bem legal comigo, então… é, eu acho que tenho apreço por sexo oral” Wuotalaifu 22h03

Ok, talvez Baek Hyun não devesse sentir daquela forma, só que foi quase instintivo descer a mão por cima da bermuda e acariciar seu pau duro por cima do tecido. Sentia-se endurecer lentamente com toda aquela conversa, mesmo que fosse num tom descontraído. Mordia a pele dos lábios em ansiedade, mas também prendia o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter aquele tesão todo que estava se apossando de seu corpo. 

Se fosse honesto, apostava que terminaria a noite numa bela punheta e só de se imaginar fazendo aquilo, sentia seu corpo inteiro eriçado e quente.   
“Você me chuparia?” perguntou de uma vez, já sem pensar direito nas consequências.   
“Muito provavelmente, debaixo da mesa, com você jogando. Queria ver você se concentrar” o outro retrucou, surpreendendo Baek Hyun.  
“E eu iria retribuir, mas você teria que me ensinar”

Baek Hyun e quem estava do outro lado da tela estavam completamente cientes que aquilo não terminaria tão cedo. Estava tão distraído, que ao menos parou para mexer no celular nem qualquer coisa do tipo. Desligou a luz, pegou alguns lenços na gaveta, fechou a janela e estava tudo perfeito para que ele pudesse se divertir um pouco e libertar algumas de suas facetas que ele ainda não conhecia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> já que nois n pode se despedir do jeito certo  
> eu mando por asteriscos  
> ******* de *******


	3. O tal do jogo da descoberta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leituraaaa!

Chan Yeol estava deitado na cama, esparramado depois de um dia cansativo em que não havia energia em seu corpo nem mesmo para jogar, só queria dormir um pouquinho. Era estranho como sua faculdade mesmo não tendo muitas matérias conseguia sugar tudo de si.

Olhava para o teto, quando foi surpreendido pelo som de notificação no celular. Ele tinha um palpite sobre quem era e pegou o aparelho com um pequeno sorriso. Ele adorava esperar as mensagens de Baek Hyun pela noite, mesmo que tivessem passado o dia conversando. 

Mas diferente do que estava pensando, daquela vez, era uma notificação do chat do jogo que estava viciado nos últimos tempos. E quem tinha mandado era outra pessoa que também o fazia sentir coisas estranhas. CandyB era seu apelido. Chan Yeol não tinha a menor ideia sobre como tinha pegado intimidade tão fácil com a pessoa do outro lado da tela, só sabia que era uma delícia poder conversar com ele durante os jogos ou quando estava de bobeira em algum dia aleatório.

CandyB o lembrava da forma como Baek Hyun o tratava com atenção, mas era um pouco mais cauteloso, talvez polido, talvez político. Ele experimentava suas palavras com cuidado, mesmo que suas respostas fossem rápidas. Como se estivesse testando sua própria capacidade e Chan Yeol achava engraçadinho. 

Era simplesmente ridículo que estivesse com um crush em um colega de jogo que ele nem sabia a identidade, somente a personalidade pela forma de falar. Se dissesse que aquilo era paixão, era mentira, mas ele se empolgava de uma forma ímpar quando jogava ou quando abria o jogo porque era divertido ver a pessoa ainda em fase de aprendizagem. 

Vira e mexe, Chan Yeol ajudava o jogador a se situar melhor dentro do jogo, até facilitando atalhos para que ele pudesse aprender. A pessoa também parecia ser recíproca em relação ao início daquela amizade, já que sempre o procurava não somente para eventuais consultas, mas para jogar conversa fora. 

Quem sabe quando tivessem mais intimidade, pudessem trocar contatos para conversar fora dali. Chan Yeol sabia que a pessoa era de Soul pelo IP do computador, mas de onde era especificamente e quem era ainda era um mistério que ele preferia ter mais intimidade do que já tinha para desvendar. E, se pudesse apostar, ele acreditava que em pouco tempo aconteceria. Ele realmente gostaria de conhecer alguém tão compatível com sua personalidade. 

Havia comentado de forma superficial com Baek Hyun sobre isso e o amigo também comentou que tinha conhecido alguém legal no jogo, mas o assunto se dispersou porque eles queriam comentar sobre as inúmeras atividades da faculdade que teriam que fazer por ser fim de semestre. Reclamar da faculdade nunca era demais. 

Suspirou, voltando para a realidade, já com a aba do chat aberta e deu mais um sorriso. CandyB era doce assim como seu user, talvez doce num sentido de ter sempre uma resposta divertida e educada, embora ainda fosse na linguagem jovem que universitários sempre usam. Era realmente alguém que Chan Yeol definiria como ímpar e ele esperava do fundo do seu pequeno coração emocionado que não fosse uma farsa do outro lado da tela, nem alguém com más intenções. 

Entretanto, boa parte de suas apostas e expectativas dizia que não porque não tinha respostas suspeitas, ou como ele mesmo gostava de dizer, respostas que enganam. Estava esperando o momento certo para comentar com seu melhor amigo sobre a pessoa do jogo, mas não sabia ao certo se deveria dizer que supunha ser um garoto, afinal, eles nunca haviam falado sobre isso de forma aberta se o assunto fosse eles mesmos e sabia que Baek Hyun desconfiava de sua sexualidade, ou pelo sabia que o próprio Park não era tão hetero quanto dizia ser.

Baek Hyun nunca tinha sido radical em relação a muitas coisas, Chan Yeol era até um pouco julgador demais por isso, já que atribuía a característica de usar roupas alegres a um tipo de pessoa que parecia ser mais tolerante. Talvez seu melhor amigo se encaixasse demais nessa situação e o Park assimilasse as pessoas dessa forma em sua primeira impressão. 

Daquela vez, a notificação em seu celular não era um convite para jogo, mas CandyB queria ter um papo diferente. Já estavam se acostumando a fazer isso com certa frequência. Eram bastantes diretos, pedindo para jogar sem enrolação, ou então puxavam assuntos de forma aleatória, quando não queriam falar sobre o jogo e os flertes já aconteciam há mais de uma semana. Não necessariamente todos os dias, mas estavam se sentindo mais confortáveis com aquilo. 

Da última vez, tinha ido dormir quase três da manhã, morto de cansaço depois da melhor homenagem que tinha feito em meses para alguém. E o pior de tudo é que Chan Yeol nunca sequer havia visto a pessoa do outro lado da tela se não fosse por uma mínima foto em que mostrava parte do peito e dos ombros. Ainda tinha vez em que acordou completamente suado e duro durante a madrugada depois de um sonho estranho em que seu parceiro de jogo era Baek Hyun e ele saía do lugar ao seu lado para se ajoelhar no chão e pagar o melhor boquete de sua vida mesmo com uma boquinha meio inexperiente. Chan Yeol não sabia nem como encarar o amigo no dia seguinte, felizmente, só conversaram por mensagem. Tinha certeza que se o visse pessoalmente naquele dia, iria agir da forma mais estranha possível.

As coisas estavam lentamente saindo de seu controle e ele esperava que o rapaz com quem conversava não fosse um maníaco nem nada do tipo, isso estava vindo à sua mente com mais frequência do que gostaria. Seria uma desilusão colossal, além de um perigo gigantesco. Se tudo desse certo, quem sabe não poderiam sair qualquer dia?

Se contasse aqueles flertes, poderia voltar a dizer que estava tendo uma vida sexual ativa depois de milênios, se exagerasse mais um pouco poderia dizer que nem sabia mais o que era sexo. E tudo o que queria era que pudesse afogar o ganso com uma pessoa legal e bonita. Ele compartilhava a opinião de Baek Hyun, mas nunca tinha, de fato, percebido. 

“Está cansado?” CandyB

“Um pouco, não vou mentir. Estudei pra caralho hoje, vei.” Wuotalaifu

“Sei lá a vida do estudante é meio desumana” CandyB

“Isso é verdade. Mas vale a pena pelo canudo” Wuotalaifu

“Será mesmo?” CandyB

“Você tá falando igual meu melhor amigo. Ele diz que estudar vale a pena, mas não adianta se for algo que você faz só para se encaixar na sociedade” Wuotalaifu

“Eu acho exatamente a mesma coisa” CandyB

“Vocês se dariam bem” Wuotalaifu

“Ele joga?” CandyB

“Sim. Quer dizer, eu acho que sim.” Wuotalaifu

“Quem sabe a gente não pode jogar junto também qualquer hora?” CandyB

“Ele é meio banana para jogo, adora jogar, mas demora a pegar o jeito. E é o rei da cagada” Wuotalaifu

“Eu sou meio assim também.” CandyB

“Mas você literalmente acabou de começar, bicho, não acho que possa ser tão comparativo assim” Wuotalaifu

‘A gente também podia sei lá tentar chamar ele pra nossa conversa? Deu vontade de fazer isso” CandyB

“O flerte, você diz, né? Eu não sei se ele toparia, na verdade, eu acho que ele não reagiria bem. Mesmo ele conhecendo tudo sobre mim, essa é a única parte que me amedronta. Eu sei que ele entenderia, mas eu sinceramente ainda tenho medo disso, de as coisas ficarem estranhas e eu não quero perdê-lo. Às vezes, ele é meio quadradão” Wuotalaifu

“Se isso te trás experiências ruins, a gente não precisa comentar sobre” CandyB

“Eu acho bom porque eu não tive pessoas para conversar sobre, então, não é exatamente uma coisa ruim” Wuotalaifu

Os dois jogadores estavam experienciando naquelas conversas confortos que nunca tiveram antes. A liberdade de poder se abrir e falar sobre suas próprias inseguranças sem se sentirem julgados. Aquele assunto era algo que realmente gostaria de comentar com Baek Hyun. Nem que fosse falar que estava conhecendo uma pessoa nova e que se sentia muito confortável com ela, mas não sabia como abordar o tópico sem se entregar completamente.

Quando viu, já estava procurando o contato de Baek Hyun para ligar para o amigo e fazer algo que não faziam há muito tempo. Não era um problema se fizessem visitas um para o outro no fim da quarentena, certo? Poderia não ser um churrasco com toda a turma, mas dois era melhor que um e foi pensando nisso que iniciou a chamada.

“Baek?”

“Fala, vei, aconteceu alguma coisa? Tá meio tarde.”

“Tava pensando, quer vir pra cá fim de semana? A gente pode inaugurar o fim da quarentena com churrasco”

“Topo demais. Que horas?”

“Eu passo aí na sua casa meio dia e a gente vai andando”

“Chan Yeol, seu pai mora no cu de judas, Chan Yeol, se for pra andar eu vou de uber”

“A gente vai pela sombra”

“Até parece que eu caio nesse papo furado seu, seu merda”

“Esteja pronto, eu te aviso”

E foi dessa forma que lá estava Baek Hyun com sua blusa rosa pastel, calça azul bebê e tênis branco, além de um chapéu marrom porque não havia outro no guarda-roupa que o impedisse de se atrasar. Estava com uma mochila de roupas também porque sua única certeza aquele dia era que iria dormir na casa de Chan Yeol, então era bom que estivesse preparado se não quisesse entrar em uma das roupas quentes do Park a noite.

O referido vinha logo atrás, praticamente colado em suas costas e observando a paisagem enquanto caminhava com calma. Eles de fato estavam indo a pé e embora não fosse tão longe, mas era uma boa caminhada, daquelas que gostavam de fazer no outono ou na primavera quando o dia era frio ou o sol não queimava seus rostos, como era o caso. Não era isso que preocupava Baek Hyun no momento, o que mais atormentava os pensamentos do outro garoto era a carne que comeria em pouco tempo. Seu estômago se agitava só de pensar e Chan era um bom churrasqueiro.

Ficaria na piscina bebendo cerveja, ouvindo música, comendo carne e jogando conversa fora até não aguentar ou algum vizinho reclamar, era o sábado perfeito. De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo amigo, que parecia meio hesitante. Ele sabia quando Chan queria falar algo, mas estava com vergonha ou com medo.

— Desembucha. Não sou obrigado a aguentar essa sua cara de otário. 

— Eu queria te contar um negócio aí.

— Fala, ué, a gente nunca teve disso, Chan Yeol.

— Eu conheci uma pessoa legal pela internet. Sei lá, parecemos meio almas gêmeas.

— Isso foi tão gay, cara, mas paixão é isso, deixa a gente boiola.

— Eu não tô apaixonado, só empolgado por conhecer alguém novo e tão parecido. 

— Crush de amizade, normal. 

— Que seja, mas depois te mostro pra você ver. Não tem foto, mas você vai ver que é igualzinho seu jeito.

— Você acabou de dizer que tem crush de amizade em mim, Chan Yeol.

— Não, né, seu besta, eu já sou seu amigo.

— Não me convenceu.

— E eu com isso, Baek Hyun?

E foi assim que eles passaram o caminho inteiro debochando um do outro.

~

Depois de alguns meses, Baek Hyun finalmente entrava na casa de Chan Yeol. Decidiram de última hora que o menor poderia dormir ali, já que o Sr. Park tinha saído para resolver algumas pendências com a ex-esposa. Com a quarentena mal tinham saído de casa e isso significava até mesmo interrupção de seus encontros semanais do antigo clube do gibi.

Era bem maior que o ovo em que vivia sozinho. Era uma típica casa de família em que vivia o melhor amigo e o pai, e a mãe de Chan Yeol das vezes em que ela resolvia ficar lá, o que não era o caso naquele dia e o futuro arquivista tinha feito o favor de checar por mensagem.

O pé direito não era muito alto, o que dava uma impressão de aconchego. Tudo era muito organizado e bonito, como se tivesse sido escolhido e limpo a dedo para estar ali. Existia uma diversidade de tons distribuídos pelos cômodos, todos eles eram sóbrios, contrastando com a vivacidade de cores da decoração. As camas eram recobertas com cobertores brancos, em contraste com as paredes escuras. 

O quarto de Chan tinha paredes vinho e todo o resto era de um cinza puxado para o marrom. Desde a escrivaninha desde o jogo de lençol e as toalhas. Sua cama também era muito macia e Baek Hyun atestou isso ao se jogar de costas e praticamente quicar algumas vezes.

Era bom sair de seu cubículo às vezes e especialmente se fosse para ficar com alguém tão importante quanto Chan. O maior saiu do quarto deixando tudo no mais puro silêncio e o mais velho amava aquele ambiente em que não havia barulhos, estava deitado confortavelmente em algo macio e o cheiro do aromatizador se espalhava pelo quarto se misturando com cheiro de amaciante da colcha. Era uma das coisas que Baek Hyun definia como perfeição. 

A calmaria não durou muito porque logo Chan Yeol entrou no quarto com bermudas nas mãos e algumas toalhas. 

— Tá pronto, Baek Hyun? — perguntou animado com um sorriso enorme. 

— Pronto pra que, véi?

— Pra ficar na piscina até a pele enrugar. 

— Só se for agora. — O menor se levantou rápido já tirando a roupa que vestia para colocar a sunga jogada pelo amigo. 

Baek Hyun estava tão aéreo e animado que nem notou o embaraço de Chan Yeol por vê-lo nu depois de muitos anos. Era embaraço misturado com admiração. O Park não via o corpo do colega daquela forma literalmente desde o ensino médio, quando o Byun ainda era um adolescente mirradinho e não aquele homem bem feito que estava a sua frente. 

Os ombros largos, as coxas torneadas, a barriguinha magra mas com alguns pontos muito apertáveis, a bunda bonita, as pernas com alguma penugem assim como sua intimidade, o peito, diferente do resto do corpo não tinha pelo algum. Baek Hyun era bonito de uma forma que Chan Yeol não estava sabendo lidar e justamente por isso olhava tanto. Queria gravar os detalhes porque sabia que provavelmente nunca mais veria um corpo tão bonito em tantos detalhes.

— Tá olhando o que? Quer me comer? Ou melhor, quer ser comido? — Baek Hyun cutucou com um tom brincalhão, mas as orelhas e a face coradas do mais alto entregavam que talvez não estivesse brincando tanto assim. Estava completamente desconcertado.

— Tá louco? Dá uma sugada aqui na cabeça da minha rola, porra.

— Tá nervoso por que, Park? É muita areia pro seu caminhão?

— Você não diria isso se provasse.

— Você quer que eu te prove? — O mais velho retrucou já dando risada da situação. Chan Yeol estava sério demais. 

— Eu quero uma cerveja gelada e nadar na minha piscina, anda logo, Byun.

Baek Hyun terminou de se arrumar e Chan Yeol o esperou para que seguissem para a piscina. O chão gelado debaixo de seus pés o fazia arrepiar inteiro e era divertida a sensação de correr pela casa mais uma vez, como já tinha feito milhares de vezes. 

Do lado de fora, o Sol agraciava o dia forte e quente, perfeito para um banho de piscina. Chan Yeol aproveitou que estava na área de serviço e depois de deixar as coisas nas cadeiras espalhadas pelo quintal, foi pegar o que tinha separado para fazer um churrasco. Tinham comprado carne, vegetais, queijos, pão de alho, o arroz tinha sobrado do dia anterior. Estava contente de poder fazerem uma refeição como não faziam desde o início do isolamento social. Eram só os dois ali, mas isso era mais que suficiente e ele sentia falta de poder passar um tempo com o Byun que não fosse só jogando. 

Baek Hyun entrou na água primeiro. Estava fria, mas ele sabia que se fosse esperar para entrar não entraria nunca e justo por isso pulou na piscina ao invés de entrar pela escada. Chan Yeol também trouxe para a área algumas garrafas com água com gás, refrigerante e bebidas aleatórias para que pudessem curtir um pouco mais. Além daquilo tudo, a música já estava rolando na caixa de som o mais velho, que havia trazido de casa. Estavam em uma legítima festa de duas pessoas e aquele era o ambiente mais confortável em que podiam pensar em estar. Amavam o ambiente doméstico e como podiam se divertir sozinhos daquela forma. 

Tinham amigos fora dali, é claro, tanto da faculdade quanto do estágio, mas nenhum deles era tão próximo dos dois quanto eles mesmos. Se tinha Chan Yeol, tinha Baek Hyun porque eles eram pague um leve outro. Era interessante como se consideravam bro’hs inseparáveis. Como eram parceria fechada, “tmj p tudo mlk”, mexeu com um apanhou do outro. E não tinham sido poucas as vezes que se meteram em confusão. 

Baek Hyun como quase estrela do time de basquete, era amado por muitos e também odiado por outros então apesar de conversar com todo mundo de forma amigável, não eram todas as pessoas que gostavam de si e de sua facilidade para fazer amizade. E não havia uma desculpa como homofobia, somente o fato de ter uma posição de destaque no colégio era o suficiente para ter rumores. 

Chan Yeol sempre esteve com Baek Hyun nesses momentos. Desde quando estavam no auge do campeonato até o ano em que perderam na semifinal e não levaram o troféu anual para casa. Também estava com ele em todas as festas dadas por Zhong Chenle, o calouro animado que gostava de dar festas em quase todo final de semana.

Não podiam esquecer da vez em que Chan Yeol ficou preso no telhado porque queria ver as estrelas depois de cinco latinhas de cerveja, mas acabou sendo resgatado pelo caminhão de bombeiros depois de ficar com medo de sair de lá e chorando feito um bebê. Quem o levou para casa, naquele dia, foi Baek Hyun e o ajudou a tomar banho para que tirasse aquele porre todo. Dormiram os dois no chão da sala porque Baek Hyun estava igualmente podre, ele só não tinha subido no telhado junto porque não tinha mais forças.

Também teve a vez em que Baek Hyun bebeu todas em uma festa de outro estrangeiro calouro e terminou a noite com um total de sete foras e três bocas beijadas (ou desentupidas, fica a critério). E ele só tinha tomado foras por ter pedido para ficar com as garotas ao mesmo tempo e na frente de todas elas, o que também resultou em uma camiseta molhada de mé, um chute no saco e dois tapas na cara um de cada lado. Naquela noite, Baek Hyun também tomou todas e foi Chan Yeol quem limpou vômito dos dois no banheiro dos Park.

O que acontecia ali eram pequenas demonstrações de afeto, de um modo que eles se sentiam próximos a cada acontecimento ainda que não percebessem de cara. Era só amizade e continuaria sendo, ainda que agora, depois de adultos, tivessem começado a reparar um no corpo do outro. Já tinham passado por muitas situações e visto diversos corpos de mulheres e tinham visto os seus próprios também, mas nunca haviam parado para prestar atenção como estavam fazendo por aqueles dias e até mesmo pouco tempo antes de entrar na piscina.

Aquilo poderia ser considerado um divisor de águas. Eles não estavam apaixonados, nem nunca estiveram. Assim como se pudessem palpitar, provavelmente nunca estariam. Eles só estavam se sentindo atraídos e não havia mistério nisso, a não ser de como lidar com essa atração sendo que sempre pagaram de héteros a vida toda um para o outro. 

Baek Hyun, se perguntado porquê olhava as costas de Chan Yeol de uma forma tão hipnotizada enquanto ele assava a carne, não sabia responder. Era uma atividade como qualquer outra, embora o Park parecesse meio atrapalhado tentando um churrasco meio brasileiro, mas ele parecia tão bonito fazendo aquilo de bermuda, com os cabelos molhados para trás e com o rosto completamente coberto de protetor solar. 

O que ele não sabia era que Chan Yeol estava atrapalhado e sem foco porque preferia ficar secando o as curvas do amigo do que prestar atenção na comida que estava fazendo. Em um momento em que a música já tocava alta para os vizinhos, a carne estava no caminho de ficar pronta e eles estavam apenas de bobeira sentindo o sol bater em seus corpos, seus olhares se cruzaram e eles mantiveram o contato por mais tempo do que de costume. 

Como um flerte silencioso.

Mas eles não sabiam exatamente o que aquela encarada significava, só que sentiram seus corpos reagindo àquilo como se fosse uma provocação mútua.

~

Depois do lanche era como se fosse hora de descanso, então não era um problema que ficassem em silêncio, só aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Não era estranho, eles apenas se sentiam confortáveis em silêncio também, não precisavam tagarelar o tempo todo, ainda que amassem fazer isso. 

Estavam os dois deitados na cama de Chan Yeol, mexendo em seus próprios celulares. E, como de praxe, das últimas semanas, não estavam jogando e, sim, no chat do jogo falando com quem tirava o sono e fôlego dos dois há algum tempo. 

As risadinhas ecoavam baixas no quarto. Eles estavam realmente concentrados em seus aparelhos, ao ponto de quase esquecer que estavam compartilhando o ambiente.

“Hoje eu vim para a casa de um amigo. Finalmente uma festinha depois de meses de quarentena” CandyB

Nossa, tudo o que eu queria. Eu só curti piscina tranquilo mesmo” Wuotalaifu

“Também estava na piscina” CandyB

“Você já pensou em transar na piscina?”Wuotalaifu

“Ou na água, da na mesma” Wuotalaifu

“Eu já fiz uma vez, no ensino médio, em uma festa de um amigo meu”

“Foi insano de bom, mas depois também nunca mais, acho que a garota tava com vontade na hora e curtiu, mas o aftermath foi meio ruim pra ela porque entra água em tudo” CandyB

“Eu ainda tenho vontade, pode ser só uma masturbação, eu já tô satisfeito” Wuotalaifu

“Eu não me importaria de te chupar embaixo d’água” CandyB

“Tu anda bem ousado”

“Eu gosto”

“Não que esteja reclamando, só percebi que vc tá mais solto” Wuotalaifu

“Eu me sinto assim também” CandyB

“Deixa eu perguntar um negócio” Wuotalaifu

“Manda, broh” CandyB

“A gente já tá há bastante tempo se falando, né?”

“Eu não sei se você vai concordar, e se for o caso fica de boa, fica só de ideia msm” Wuotalaifu

“Você quer meu número pessoal?” CandyB

“Como você sabe? KKKKKK” Wuotalaifu

“Porque eu quero o seu” CandyB

“Acho que tá na hora, né?”

“Lá dá pra mandar mais fotos e dá pra mandar áudio” Wuotalaifu

“Dá pra fazer chamada de vídeo também. Quer dizer, se você quiser ver minha cara feia?” CandyB

“A minha também não é das melhores”

“Mas vamos tentar. Bom que a gente pode comentar de jogo também sem notificação pra encher o saco” Wuotalaifu

“Pois é, véi”

“Nossa, eu odeio essa merda”

“Peraí vou mandar link” CandyB

[CandyB mandou um link] 

Baek Hyun tinha muita experiência com flerte porque já havia feito aquilo várias vezes com várias garotas e mesmo que os aspectos comportamentais de um garoto fossem diferentes, depois de se acostumar, ele se sentia confortável e era só alegria e sucessagem. 

Mas nada estava o preparando para o momento seguinte em que Wuotalaifu respondeu que já estava entrando no link. O rapaz entrou no app, já mandando um singelo “Oi” antes de tudo carregar, então não conseguia ver a tela completa e só o que tinha mandado. 

Ouviu o barulho do baque surdo do telefone caindo no tapete e olhou para o colega de quarto da noite, petrificado, quase sem cor no rosto, as mãos gelando no mesmo momento. Os olhos já grandes abertos de um modo completamente assustado, como se tivesse visto uma assombração e Baek Hyun ao menos conseguia sustentar o olhar, sabendo exatamente com quem estava falando. 

Era informação demais pra pouco tempo. Ele tinha acabado de descobrir que seu melhor amigo de anos, seu irmão de criação, seu parceiro de todas as horas era exatamente o mesmo cara que vinha flertando anonimamente por mais de um mês e futuro candidato a melhor amigo virtual.

Mas Chan Yeol poderia tomar um posto que já era seu? 

Os dois continuaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, tentando digerir aquela merda toda sendo jogada no ventilador, mas não havia palavras, só um olhar preocupado e outro perdido. Nenhum dos dois fazia ideia de como nunca tinham desconfiado porque eles agiam como na vida real. 

Pela primeira vez, o Park fechou os olhos em descrença e ansiedade, tentando incansavelmente pensar em algo para falar que não assustasse Baek Hyun, a postura do amigo agora sentado na cama estava indecifrável e, por um segundo, Chan Yeol considerou que aquela amizade havia acabado. No exato segundo seguinte, a resposta veio quase automática e inconsciente: se existia algo que ele não podia perder era o carinho, o respeito e a amizade do moreno ao seu lado. 

Por instinto falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça, sem sequer conseguir formular algum começo de conversa decente, mas o que saiu foi muito mais primitivo e instintivo do que estava calculando. Ele só queria que Baek continuasse ali consigo.

— Baek Hyun… — disse baixo.

Mas aquilo só fez o mais velho se levantar com pressa e pegar suas coisas sem nem prestar atenção no que fazia, saindo do quarto correndo, deixando ao Park somente o barulho da porta da frente batendo com força. 

Chan Yeol tinha visto de relance os cantinhos da boca bonita curvados para baixo, ou seja, além de puto, triste e irritado, ele também estava decepcionado. E Chan Yeol não estava nem um pouco diferente. Mas além de tudo estava muito surpreso. Ele nunca sequer pensou que o mulherengo Baek Hyun também pudesse ou gostasse de se envolver com rapazes e isso não era nenhum pouco ruim.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos de forma nervosa e suspirou frustrado relembrando da cena patética que tinha acabado de acontecer. Deixaria para ligar ou mandar mensagem mais tarde porque ele sabia exatamente que Baek Hyun era uma pequena fera e não era para se cutucar com vara curta. 

E enquanto ficasse ali ele podia pensar em algo para tentar resolver o tamanho da merda em que tinham se metido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aiai sinto cheiro de merda fedendo, amados  
> o que estão achando? Estamos perto do fim e no próximo capítulos saberemos o que deu dessa treta toda  
> Muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando  
> ******* de *******


	4. O tal do jogo do prazer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, cremosers, esse é nosso último capítulo e eu espero que vocês se divirtam, vamos de 45 do segundo tempo.  
> Foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever depois de pegar o embalo e espero que eu tenha conseguido deixar legal  
> boa leitura, nos vemos lá embaixo  
> Quem quiser ouvir com uma playlist de sexo, vai tranquilo

A contar daquele dia, já fazia pelo menos uns quatro que Baek Hyun não mandava uma mensagem sequer. Chan Yeol já conseguia sentir a queda de cabelo voltando somente pela tensão de não poder falar com o melhor amigo. Tá, tá, não era exatamente uma proibição, mas era, com certeza, estar pisando em ovos.

Só de lembrar do olhar surpreso e desolado de Baek Hyun quando “adicionaram” os próprios números no aplicativo de mensagens, ele já sentia o coração errando batidas porque era simplesmente inconcebível o pensamento de perder a amizade com o Byun. Além disso, o momento que estavam perto demais na cozinha da área de serviço os assustava ao mesmo tempo que lhe trazia uma sensação de quero mais. Ele não podia mentir que queria fazer aquilo de novo, mas a verdade é que o máximo que receberia seria um soco na cara.

Eram literalmente anos de amizade e confiança, esta, agora, que se encontrava seriamente abalada pelos eventos anteriores. Aliás, não podia mentir que estava um pouco chocado também pelo fato de Baek ter escondido que também estava aberto a se relacionar com caras, mas ele entendia melhor porque tendo em vista sua própria postura de fazer comentários que não devia, seria meio lógico que Baek Hyun preferisse esconder algo do tipo.

Chan Yeol podia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo para Baek Hyun, mas ele sempre tinha uma piadinha que podia ser considerada sem graça ou meio ofensiva, ou então falava mais do que a boca só para ganhar destaque. Não era exatamente um comportamento comum, mas Baek Hyun sempre estava presente quando acontecia e, na maioria das vezes, só estavam os dois para ouvir esses comentários. 

Agora ele podia se torturar mentalmente o quanto quisesse porque além de hipócrita ele ainda tinha dedo na forma como seu melhor amigo reprimia seus próprios desejos e na opinião do dramático Chan Yeol não existia, no mundo, nada pior que aquilo. Por fora parecia que as coisas estavam normais e ele apenas estava com os olhos perdidos e a mente voando, mas por dentro ele sentia a ansiedade o consumir e a vontade de falar com Baek Hyun também. Como bom cagão que era, não sabia se mandava mensagem, se ligava ou se ia falar pessoalmente. Não que fosse ser atendido em qualquer uma das opções, só que era uma questão de vida ou morte tentar aquilo. 

E não era nem uma de suas hipérboles. Byun Baek Hyun era a porra de seu melhor amigo. O catarrento do ensino médio que cresceu consigo, que lhe dava conselhos péssimos, mas úteis, que brigava consigo por causa da santa coquinha gelada do intervalo, que sempre comprava dois pirulitos ou duas balinhas porque mesmo que tivessem quinze anos eles tinham todo o direito de chupar doces já que iam passar o dia na escola e precisavam de energia. 

Baek Hyun era o cara que estava na sua formatura com um terno horroroso e chamativo, era quem lhe comprava mangás de presente quase toda semana com a desculpa que tinha passado na banca casualmente, era a pessoa que desafiava sua mãe quando ela inventava alguma regra maluca para controlar as saídas de Chan Yeol. Era quem chamava de “bro”, era pra quem dava seus melhores e mais sinceros sorrisos, era para quem dava colo toda vez que ele chegava em sua casa com os olhos e nariz vermelhos e a boca mordida por ter chorado uma tarde toda com saudade dos pais. 

Os dois tinham mais história para contar juntos do que separados e na concepção de Chan Yeol era um absurdo que não estivessem se falando e ainda não tivessem feito as pazes. O garoto saiu de casa sem pensar muito senão seria o eterno covardão que Baek Hyun dava risada. Passou o caminho todo pensando no que falaria, mas sabia que na hora não ia adiantar porra nenhuma e esqueceria tudo, então parte de seus esforços era para pelo menos organizar em sua cabeça as coisas que tinham importância.

Baek Hyun era o mais importante. Ele também era uma gracinha; Chan Yeol claramente seria um homem satisfeito se ficasse com ele algum dia; não, ele não tinha se apaixonado (talvez seu pau, sim, mas seu coração não); Baek Hyun era a única pessoa por quem ele realmente se importava e faria qualquer coisa para não perder a amizade alheia. Se fosse pra escolher um amigo no mundo para salvar era ele é Chan Yeol também sabia que o Byun colocaria o braço no fogo por si. 

Ainda precisavam resolver muitas questões porque querendo ou não tinham mentido um para o outro e era sobre algo que nunca haviam pensado em mentir. Passou o caminho todo com a cabeça borbulhando e nem viu as ruas se aproximando da casa de Baek. Quando viu, já estava na porta e tinha apertado a campainha, mas estava tão avoado que nem percebeu que a porta tinha sido aberta e que dois olhos com olheiras fundas é uma cara de poucos amigos havia aberto a porta. 

— O que quer aqui? — Perguntou, ríspido.

— Conversar? — Retrucou num claro tom de incerteza.

— Se você não sabe, pode dar meia volta e ir embora.

— Calma! Baek Hyun, por favor, calma! A gente precisa resolver isso. Eu tirei coragem de dentro do meu cu pra vir aqui, a gente não pode continuar assim. 

— Então pode enfiar de volta. Respondeu seco, mas deixou a porta aberta, como um sinal para que o outro entrasse. 

Como bom covarde que era, entrou até com os ombros caídos. Olhando tudo para não tropeçar em nada, assim como para se adequar ao ambiente. Não parecia a casa de Baek Hyun, estava tudo escuro e um pouco bagunçado. Não sabia nem como dizer a primeira palavra, o outro estava claramente chateado ainda, mas o fato de ter aberto a porta e o deixado entrar já estava além de suas expectativas. 

Baek Hyun sentou em sua cadeira no computador, ainda de costas, e deu um gole na água que deixava ao lado do PC, não queria ver a cara de cachorro caído da mudança de Chan Yeol, sabia que se o visse seria impossível resistir a qualquer argumento do amigo. Sabia que Chan Yeol estava ali na cara e na coragem, então resolveu agir da mesma forma, ao virar a cadeira em que estava sentado e ficar de frente para Chan, que estava encolhido na parede, quase cabisbaixo. 

— Senta aí. Já que você quer conversar, nós vamos conversar. — Determinou Baek. 

— T-tudo bem. Você quer começar, Baek?

— Não, quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer primeiro. 

— Eu estou com vergonha… — Confessou baixinho. 

— Eu também estou… — disse no mesmo tom. — Eu nunca achei que a pessoa do outro lado da tela pudesse ser você. 

— Eu também não sabia que era você. Nem quando você mandou a foto eu suspeitei. Sei lá, eu não queria ficar assim. 

— Eu acho que o seu erro foi querer esconder de mim uma coisa tão banal, mas tão importante ao mesmo tempo. Você disse que era bi, Chan, e vive se pagando de chupador de buceta pra mim. Por que você escondeu isso? 

— Por medo? Sei lá, eu achava que você não ia mais querer ser meu amigo porque a gente sempre falou de mulher, Baek. E, sim, já chupei muita mina na vida também.

— Meu irmão, você tá doido? Que diferença ia fazer na minha vida que tipo de órgão genital você gosta de mamar?

— Os dois, na verdade. — Chan Yeol comentou, soltando uma risadinha infame. 

— Chan Yeol! — Baek Hyun o repreendeu. — Eu tô falando sério. 

— Mas eu também, oras. E você também gosta, pelo visto.

— Eu não sei, tá bom? Eu gosto dos dois, embora nunca tenha ficado com um cara. Me sinto atraído também, não consigo explicar. 

— Você pode ser bi, igual a mim. E eu só fiquei com um cara também. Não sei se estou preparado para lidar com isso. Quer dizer, na verdade eu estou, mas, novamente e sem surpresas, me falta culhão, eu não consigo chegar em um homem depois desse tempo todo pagando de hétero. Aliás, essa é a primeira vez que eu falo tão abertamente sobre isso e com você. 

— Então você não contou pra ninguém? 

— Não, Baek.

— Nem pro seu melhor amigo. 

— Nem pro meu melhor amigo.

— Tá, eu entendo que isso é motivo de vergonha pros dois porque nós dois fingimos isso todo esse tempo. Sendo muito honesto, até mês passado eu nem considerava falar disso abertamente, na verdade. Eu só não queria me colocar nesse lugar por medo que você descobrisse. 

— E o que te fez deixar de ter medo?

— O jeito como o seu eu do jogo foi gentil comigo. — respondeu de uma forma bem direta, vendo Chan Yeol desviar o olhar para baixo. 

— A gente já tinha jogado junto antes… 

— Mas o assunto nunca tinha ido pra esse caminho e você me respeitou o tempo todo, Chan Yeol. Mesmo sem saber a minha verdadeira identidade. Você entende que isso é uma coisa meio difícil de se ver? É estranho, ao mesmo tempo eu quero te matar, mas também não quero. 

— A gente forma uma boa dupla. Eu não me importo de você ter escondido isso, todo mundo tem seus segredos, eu acho que tivemos atitudes que ajudaram a gente a esconder uma parte de nós mesmos. Mas eu ainda confio em você, você sempre será meu melhor bro.

— Acontece nas melhores famílias e conseguimos conversar sobre isso sem cair na porrada. — comentou Baek. 

— Eu também devo um pedido de desculpas. Querendo ou não, eu te causei um medo e isso é meio que homofobia se você parar pra pensar, e hipócrita da minha parte porque eu me encaixo em um grupo que eu negava. 

— O que você fez não foi legal, véi, mas eu posso dizer que eu entendo. A gente nunca acha que vai ter apoio sempre. Contando que você não ofenda mais ninguém, nem que negue seus sentimentos, você sempre terá meu apoio.

— Isso foi muito boiola, cara. 

— E isso é ruim, por acaso, Chan Yeol? 

— Nem um pouco. — O Park respondeu com convicção e dando um sorriso aliviado, conseguindo olhar nos olhos do melhor amigo pela primeira vez. 

— Você quer fazer alguma coisa, já que está aqui? — Foi a vez de Baek perguntar, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. — Digo, se você não tiver nada melhor para fazer em casa, do jeito que você chegou aqui, eu tenho certeza que você saiu feito um doido varrido de casa.

— A gente pode jogar alguma coisa, se você quiser, irmão. 

— Eu gosto da ideia.

Chan Yeol pegou uma almofada e se sentou no chão, seguido de Baek, que trouxe os controles e colocou na televisão. Em pouco tempo, estavam completamente entretidos com a atividade, tinham até mesmo se esquecido do assunto constrangedor. Aparentemente estava tudo resolvido entre os dois, apesar de terem trocado poucas palavras. Estavam de volta à rotina normal.

Passaram o dia entre risos, jogos e piadas. As coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal, mas ao mesmo tempo havia uma leve tensão no ar sobre o que os dois fariam dali para frente. O fato de haver menos um segredo entre também implicava no fato de que agora existia a possibilidade de os dois lidarem melhor com a atração que sentiam por garotos e um pelo outro. 

Só de cogitar e deixar a mente solta, Baek Hyun sentia um calafrio percorrer desde a base de suas costas até a nuca. Não era exatamente como ele achou que fosse possível se relacionar com Chan Yeol um dia, mas era uma situação bastante satisfatória. Isto é, se fosse recíproco. Era bastante evidente que não havia nada além de atração física porque Chan era praticamente um irmão e era como se fosse uma música que ouviu por aí “Amar como um irmão e foder como um marido”. 

Não sabia se era uma boa ideia levantar aquele tópico com o outro, Chan Yeol podia reagir muito bem ou muito mal. Podia conhecê-lo com a palma das mãos, mas sendo um assunto meio novo era óbvio que assustava e ele não queria voltar ao curto período em que se estranharam.

— O que tanto olha? — Chan Yeol perguntou sem medo daquela vez e entendo o que acontecia com Baek Hyun.

— É proibido olhar, agora?

— Depende do que está olhando, mas se for para mim, eu cobro o passeio. — brincou, recebendo um revirar de olhos de Baek. 

— Então não tenho interesse. — disse, desviando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

— Isso é mentira e eu tenho provas. — Foi a vez de Chan Yeol falar apontando o dedo para o menor. 

— É mesmo? — O menor sorriu matreiro. — E quais são?

— Que eu também estou interessado. 

Chan Yeol estaria mentindo para os dois se dissesse que não observou o pomo de adão alheio subindo e descendo a seco, como se Baek Hyun estivesse se segurando, mas logo em seguida, o menor soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e foi acompanhado pelo Park.

— Caralho, ao vivo, você é melhor de flerte, Chan.

— A gente se esforça, né? — disse meio desconcertado. — Mas se você quiser eu quero. — Jogou verde, recebendo uma última olhada enviesada.

No fim da tarde, depois de quase duas horas esparramado no sofá, exausto de jogar, ao ponto de nem conseguir mexer os dedos direitos, Chan Yeol resolveu ir para casa. Estava com um sorriso de gente boba no rosto e Baek Hyun estava exatamente idêntico. Se questionados negariam veemente, mas não conseguiam esconder que estavam felizes.

Passou o trajeto todo pensando que estava confortável demais com Baek Hyun novamente ao ponto de agora conseguir se imaginar ficando com ele e isso era muito satisfatório. Ele concordava com Baek Hyun, era bom ficar com alguém que já se conhecesse porque é como se isso te aproximasse da pessoa. Ele duvidava que pudesse ficar ainda mais próximo do melhor amigo, mas ao ficar com ele, proximidade não seria exatamente seu objetivo.

Chegou em casa e estava tudo escuro, seu pai deveria estar no trabalho, ou poderia ter ido dormir direto. Caminhou até o quarto na mesma escuridão porque gostava da forma como seus olhos se acostumavam à falta de iluminação e resolveu que tomaria um banho antes de tudo. Estava cansado depois daquele dia. O fato de ter conseguido se reconciliar não significava que seu nível de estresse havia sido reduzido, tinha passado boa parte do dia nervoso com aquela história toda e agora finalmente podia tirar o resto do peso de seus ombros. 

A questão é que quando saiu do banho, ainda de toalha amarrada na cintura e cabelos molhados, resolveu que seria uma boa ideia retribuir o favor de uns dias atrás. Foi até o espelho, ainda de toalha e tirou uma foto em que seu corpo estava bastante exposto. 

Baek Hyun estava organizando a bagunça que tinha feito quando viu seu celular indicar uma notificação, era Chan mandando mensagem. Ele havia sido rápido. Outro problema era o conteúdo da mensagem.

“Só queria retribuir a foto daquele dia”

“Foto”

Automaticamente, no mesmo momento, sentiu todos os arrepios possíveis em seu corpo, assim como uma leve pressão nas partes baixas. Estava ansioso para abrir a foto. Estava sentindo o corpo ficando quente, era tudo o que precisava e não precisava ao mesmo tempo. Especialmente por poder ver um corpo que tanto desejou exatamente da forma que o via em seu sonhos. 

Não sabia nem como lidar com o próprio, só sabia que sua vontade de ter o outro por perto iria acabar o deixando bons lençóis porque a partir do momento em que estava consciente de seu desejo, ele já não se interessava tanto por outras coisas. Sem pensar muito acabou por ligar no impulso, não se importando se se arrependeria depois. 

— Chan…

— Baek… Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Você é muito cínico, garoto. É que eu só pensei numa coisa.

— No que? 

— Eu acho que tem um jeito de a gente resolver tudo. — disse em um fôlego só, se preparando para a próxima resposta. 

— Eu também tenho um palpite, se quer saber. 

— Então a gente diz ao mesmo tempo. 

— Isso vai funcionar? — disse Chan, meio receoso, mas igualmente animado. 

— A gente vai fazer funcionar. — O outro disse baixo, mas ainda com a voz firme. — Que tal a gente...

— Resolver isso fodendo? — O maior disse ao mesmo tempo em que Baek Hyun também propôs a mesma coisa.

Foi possível ouvir as risadinhas nervosas do outro lado da linha. 

— Eu topo. — O primeiro a falar foi o mais velho. 

— Eu também. — Concordou o Park. — Você quer passar aqui amanhã?

— Tudo bem. Te vejo amanhã.

~

Baek Hyun já estava deitado quando recebeu uma mensagem de Chan Yeol. Era quase uma da manhã. Achava que o Park estivesse dormindo, mesmo porque já deveria estar no mundo dos sonhos também. “Olha a porta da frente” dizia sem muitas outras palavras. 

Sentiu-se um pouco ansioso porque aquilo só havia acontecido duas vezes e em todas elas a responsável era a chuva e o Park não tinha onde se esconder, então o local mais próximo era a casa de Baek Hyun. 

Era arriscado e bem que poderia ser uma pegadinha. Vez ou outra o garoto mais alto gostava dessas porque era o que passava o dia postando no instagram no dia do aniversário de Baek. Era também o dia que geralmente pagava um jantar e tudo o que o outro quisesse, como forma de pedir desculpas pelas publicações vergonhosas e celebrar a data especial. 

Pé por pé foi caminhando no chão frio silenciosamente, segurando o celular contra o peito. Só havia a luz do corredor acesa para que não caísse, mas o resto ficou com preguiça de ligar. Se dirigiu a porta da frente com a chave no rumo da fechadura e ao que abriu se deparou com uma cena que já havia visto algumas vezes. 

Os cabelos de Chan Yeol estavam pregando na testa, mas suas roupas estavam secas. Os olhos escuros estavam lhe olhando como se existisse o Byun no mundo e ele parecia inigualável com os cabelos escuros bagunçados por estar deitado, os braços branquelos aparentes pela falta de Sol, os olhinhos curiosos observando o amigo em pura dúvida. Chan Yeol, além de tudo estava ofegante, segurando as chaves de casa e do carro nas mãos, esperava que seu pai não se importasse por ter pegado o carro um pouquinho. Quer dizer, ele não sabia quanto tempo ficaria na casa de Baek Hyun. 

— Tudo bem? — O mais baixo perguntou baixinho. Mesmo que estivesse sozinho, o silêncio da noite o dava a impressão que era o melhor tom para usar. 

— Eu não aguentei. — Chan Yeol respondeu um tanto enigmático, mas sua próxima ação foi bastante esclarecedora. 

Entrou no apartamento com pressa, sem ao menos dar tempo para o outro moreno sair da frente, aproveitou que ele estava perto e no caminho e foi o suficiente para se curvar e enlaçar a cintura alheia com os dois braços. Chutou a porta devagar com uma das pernas, sem ao menos olhar o que já que sua atenção estava inteiramente no homem em seus braços. 

Baek Hyun se apoiava nos braços alheios e não desviou do olhar intenso que recebia. Sentia os músculos e a pele macia e eriçada abaixo de suas palmas e apertou a carne com os dedos quando sentiu Chan juntar os corpos. Ele sabia exatamente o que o Park faria e estava completamente ciente, disposto a continuar. 

O moreno mais alto demorou menos de um segundo para unir os corpos ainda mais e ir direto nos lábios vermelhos a poucos centímetros de distância, os unindo com os seus em um beijo afobado. Assim que eles se tocaram, o Park soltou a respiração em um suspiro desejoso e sentiu Baek arrastar as mãos por seus braços até que estivessem em seus ombros e foi ali que o mais baixo abriu um pouco a boca, num sinal silencioso para que o amigo avançasse um pouco mais. 

Mas a única coisa feita pelo outro foi puxar o lábio inferior de Baek Hyun com os seus de um jeito mais calmo, sem aquela afobação toda. O mais velho até teve tempo de lembrar que Chan Yeol gostava de beijar lento e foi justo por isso que resolveu tomar iniciativa mais uma vez, movendo a cabeça para frente e esbarrando sua língua na do maior. E foi naquele momento que o que tinha de resto de controle no mais novo foi pro espaço. 

Foi a vez de Baek suspirar no meio do beijo porque o outro estava apertando sua cintura exatamente como ele se lembrava de vê-lo fazer com as outras pessoas que ficou e era insanamente mais gostoso do que pensou que seria. Chan Yeol movia os lábios contra os seus com intensidade, mas sem uma velocidade definida, ora ele ia com calma, aproveitando cada parte da boquinha bonita de Baek Hyun, e em outro momento ele aumentava a velocidade como se só tivesse aquele momento para degustar todo o prazer que estavam tendo juntos com um só beijo. 

Era estranho também como Baek Hyun já o sentia rígido em sua barriga somente com aquele pequeno momento. Não podia mentir também porque já estava de pernas bambas e se não fosse o outro o segurando com tanta devoção pela cintura, provavelmente daria alguns tropeços antes de se sentar. Sentia a cueca melando na região que estava a cabecinha de seu pau e sabia que se continuasse daquela forma muito em breve gozaria dentro das próprias roupas. 

Sem dar tempo para o moreno pensar, Chan Yeol o segurou pelas coxas perguntando, ofegante, se o dono da casa preferia a cama ou o sofá e Baek decidiu que a sala seria o lugar mais rápido para aliviar aquele desejo todo. 

Sentado no colo de Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun parecia estar no controle de tudo e todos, inclusive do rapaz que o segurava tão bem e arrastava as mãos pelas ancas nem tão magras nem avantajadas. Finalmente era sua hora de realizar o desejo de poder afundar os dedos na carne do quadril do Byun. Não tinha nada demais ali, só era proporcional e fazia os dedos de Chan praticamente sentirem uma descarga elétrica. 

— Não quis esperar até amanhã? — Baek Hyun perguntou recuperando o fôlego lentamente ao passo em que mordia o pescoço do amigo sem qualquer dó. Sentia a pele afundando sob seus dentes e a boca se deleitava com a pele quente e arrepiada. Sentia tudo de uma forma muito intensa porque a única luz ligada ficava um pouco distante de onde estavam, então era como se estivesse se pegando no escurinho do sofá, o que passava longe de ser ruim.

Não precisava de cerimônias ali, eles sabiam o que iriam fazer, estavam cientes e conscientes disso, além de muito ansiosos para que pudessem ter seus corpos juntos e foi somente se dedicando às carícias que só perceberam que não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa nos corpos quando as peles se arrepiaram no mesmo momento devido às carícias com as mãos que faziam um no outro. 

Era o Byun que estava por cima, entre as pernas de Chan Yeol e eles não conseguiam tirar os lábios dos corpos um do outro. Não havia tempo para palavras que não fossem gemidos e resmungos prazerosos. Tudo o que tinham falado nas noites anteriores já era suficiente e o que precisavam fazer agora era sentir como seus corpos se encaixavam bem juntos. 

Baek Hyun esfregava seu próprio pênis túrgido contra a coxa do Park e este, por sua vez, se masturbava guiando a mão do Byun em seu membro também tão duro quanto. Os gemidos que soltava completamente rouco pareciam combustível para que o mais velho sentisse sua sensibilidade aflorada. Sentia o corpo quente, se arrepiando constantemente e sentindo correntes elétricas por debaixo da pele. Fechava os olhos completamente satisfeito com os toque recebia e sabia que aquilo não passava nem perto do que podiam descobrir juntos. 

Por muita sorte, tinha tomado um banho um pouco diferente aquele dia, pensando no seguinte, então ainda estava se sentindo sensível na região anal. Guiou a mão do maior para onde queria e era uma experiência nova. O deixaria brincar conforme se sentisse mais confortável. Não sabia se conseguiria receber um pau como o do Park inteiro em si já naquela primeira vez, mas penetração não é a única coisa que rege o sexo. 

A gama de possibilidades ali era bastante grande e a cabecinha criativa de Baek Hyun já começava a armar um plano que poderia agradar aos dois igualmente. Só começava porque a cada vez que Chan passava os dedos ásperos por sua entrada era como se fosse ao céu e voltasse. O fato de ali ser um lugar pouco tocado o excitava mais que o normal e a possibilidade de ser estimulado por ali e no pênis ereto somente aumentava sua vontade de tentar coisas novas. 

Podia não perceber, por estar de olhos fechados, mas o Park observava cada faceta de prazer, cada movimento da boca ou dos olhos se apertando para tentar controlar as ondas de prazer que passavam por seu corpo. Estava tão imerso em ver o outro se deleitando que quase não percebeu quando ele fez um pedido diferente.

— Me deixa tentar te chupar… — pediu Baek Hyun, quase implorando. 

— Não… me deixa fazer isso primeiro. Depois se você não quiser hoje podemos tentar outras vezes. 

E foi assim que agora estavam com as posições iniciais invertidas. Chan Yeol estava por cima, com o rosto colado às coxas bonitas do amigo, mordendo e puxando com os lábios cada parte imaculada que notava pelo caminho. Baek Hyun mais tarde sentiria dores, mas todas elas valeriam a pena se fosse para que descobrisse seus maiores pontos de prazer. 

Yeol colocou suas duas pernas sobre seus ombros e estavam ambos deitados e bem acomodados no sofá. A proximidade era suficiente para que o Park começasse a chupá-lo, mas tendo a chance de poder enlouquecer o parceiro, era o que ele não iria desperdiçar.

Os dois ainda estavam meio afobados e desengonçados naquela bagunça toda no sofá, era a primeira vez que estavam procurando prazer com um tipo de anatomia diferente. Sem contar que o desejo competia de igual para igual com a ansiedade que sentiam.

— Você tem lubrificante? — Chan Yeol perguntou. — Eu quero fazer uma coisa. 

— Tenho. — Baek respondeu, um pouco sem fôlego. 

— Tá no quarto? — perguntou novamente. 

— Não, tá ali, em cima da mesa.

— Então, você comprou só pra gente usar? — provocou, enquanto se levantava.

Baek Hyun o observava deitado no sofá apoiado pelos cotovelos, somente conseguia ver a silhueta de Chan Yeol com a parca luz do corredor. Seu corpo o excitava de maneiras que não estava acostumado e o desconhecido não o fazia se sentir desconfortável, era justo o contrário. Chan Yeol não era desconhecido, mas a experiência era. 

O maior pegou o que queria dentro da sacola da farmácia em cima da mesa sem qualquer pressa. Ele via o amigo quase queimando de desejo e as ideias iam surgindo. Quanto mais Baek estivesse excitado, mais fácil seria de obter reações prazerosas de seu corpo. 

— Você já disse que gosta de ser observado. Se masturba pra mim. — disse o Park em voz baixa, como um pedido cauteloso.

No mesmo momento, relaxando os músculos e se deitando de costas, numa posição confortável, Baek Hyun buscou o falo duro com a mão esquerda, soltando um gemido entrecortado já logo no primeiro estímulo. Se continuasse daquela forma não iria durar muito. Estava com medo de estar sendo barulhento, mas não conseguia controlar as reações de seu corpo. Passava a mão livre pelas bolas inchadas, acariciando com certa força e seu corpo já estava inteiro suado, eles mal tinham começado. Baek Hyun tinha um pau mediano para grande, grosso na medida, provavelmente ganharia um pinto awards no twitter porque seu pau era realmente bonito. A glande bem feita, proporcional, avermelhada puxando para tons de rosa escuro, não era circuncidado e a extensão era proporcional até perto da ponta, em que ficava um pouco mais fina. Era um pau tão bonito que Chan Yeol ao menos pensou em outra coisa foi se aproximando mais uma vez, igualmente duro. 

Chan Yeol tinha um pênis proporcional ao seu corpo, não um pênis muito grosso, era um tamanho que conseguia fechar a mão em volta com folga, era meio torto para esquerda, tinha as bolas um pouco menores que as de Baek Hyun, mas tinhas mais veias salientes e o Byun não conseguia tirar os olhos de si enquanto subia e descia as mãos pelo próprio falo. Estava se sentindo profundamente afetado com a forma como o colega o olhava, tanto que não aguentou e começou a se masturbar também. 

Demorou segundos para estar ajoelhado entre as pernas abertas do moreno e despejou um pouco do lubrificante na intimidade do outro, vendo-o espalhar o líquido de qualquer jeito e ouvindo o barulho molhado do atrito da mão do menor com seu próprio pênis. 

— Eu… posso te tocar? 

Baek Hyun não respondeu a pergunta de Chan Yeol verbalmente, apenas esticou a mão que estava em pau como se estivesse pedindo para o outro que lhe desse a sua própria. O mais novo entendeu de cara o que o Byun queria e então ele guiou a mão do parceiro até seu períneo, começando a guiar o Park como gostava de ser tocado. O toque era quente e ele começou base, massageando com calma cada partezinha que sua mão alcançava, enquanto também se masturbava. 

Ver o prazer estampado nos olhos de Baek Hyun era insano. Se fosse sincero, toda aquela situação era, mas o que tinha de insana tinha de prazerosa e, então, Chan parou sua própria punheta para voltar a uma posição parecida com a que estava antes. Os joelhos de Baek Hyun em seus ombros e a boca do mais alto colada às coxas bonitas do outro no mesmo momento em que sustentava uma masturbação lenta entre as bolas e a extensão do mais velho.

Os dois gemiam audíveis e sussurravam os nomes um do outro, além de que Chan Yeol via claramente os espasmos fortes tomando o corpo do amigo, mesmo que ele não parecesse nem perto de gozar. Então era isso que ele dizia quando falava que era mais sensível que o normal. E só de provocador, quis comprovar isso, ao subir a mão fechada que circulava toda a extensão do Byun com uma pressão mediana até prender a glande no meio dos dedos fechados até vê-la ficar mais vermelha do que o normal. Conseguia sentir Baek pulsando a todo momento contra sua palma e isso apenas fazia Chan Yeol se dedicar mais. 

Com a mão livre, o mais novo aproveitou o deleite do que estava deitado para lambuzar um de seus dedos de lubrificante também e brincar com o vão entre as nádegas do outro. Chegou a ouvir Baek engatar a respiração, se tremendo inteiro somente com a menção de ter dedos massageando um lugar tão íntimos. Chan Yeol apertava as bandas da bunda com vontade, deixando as marcas dos dedos para então escorregar até a entrada não tocada. 

— Eu posso colocar um dedo? Você também quer isso? 

Baek Hyun não era um exemplo de paciência e estando todo arreganhado, suado, gemendo, ofegante não era a melhor hora para lhe pedir paciência. Acenou com a cabeça que sim, incapaz de soltar uma palavra sem que sua voz saísse quebrada ou irregular. E Chan Yeol obedeceu colocando o primeiro dedo devagar, vendo o outro arranhar as próprias coxas, já que não estava com as mãos ocupadas. Parou enquanto olhava aquele garoto e teve certeza que o outro não falaria nada nem reclamaria pela forma como Baek Hyun devolvia o olhar. 

O segundo e o terceiro dedos foram com mais calma ainda, com Chan Yeol sempre subindo e descendo a mão em seu falo como forma de alívio, só que parecia o efeito contrário, a masturbação o deixava querendo mais e mais, quase numa massagem prostática, ao ponto de Baek Hyun dar pequenas rebolas em seus dedos, como se estivesse se fodendo e o Park só parou quando o melhor não aguentava mais espasmos em seu corpo, gozando forte e sujando a própria barriga, ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia deixar o corpo quieto e passava as mãos pelo próprio pescoço, mordendo os lábios para conter as sensações intensas.

Estava sem forças, mas foi o suficiente para puxar Chan Yeol para cima de si, lhe recebendo com um beijo intenso e fogoso. O maior segurava em seus braços e cobria o corpo alheio com o seu, esfregando as intimidades e arrancando mais respirações irregulares dos dois ali naquele sofá. 

Não havia tempo para pensar em nada além dos dois. Quando Baek Hyun inverteu as posições, ficando novamente no colo alheio e com o Park deitado daquela vez, não perdeu tempo para deixar chupões estalados no pescoço e no peito do moreno, era mais do que óbvio que ficariam marcas pesadas ali, mas Chan Yeol provavelmente sairia até na rua sem camisa só para mostrar a quem estivesse passando na rua que a boquinha que tinha feito aquilo era a mesma que se arrastava por seu peito nu.

Se Baek tinha quase perdido os sentidos enquanto o melhor amigo o masturbava, foi a vez de Chan Yeol gemer, alto, rouco, sem fôlego, mal sustentava os olhares de Baek Hyun para si e continuava a apertar os braços alheios como forma de descontar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos.

O moreno pegou o lubrificante e despejou um tanto bom na genitália de Chan Yeol, imitando os movimentos de masturbação que o outro tinha feito em si. Mesmo com a pouca luz iluminando a casa, ele conseguia ver e, principalmente, sentir as respostas do Park aos seus estímulos e isso era suficiente para que voltasse a endurecer como se ao menos tivesse acabado de gozar. Tinha perdido tempo demais escondendo coisas do amigo, pensava, porque era simplesmente arrebatador provar o gosto dele pela primeira vez. Chan Yeol não o tinha chupado como estava pensando em fazer, mas era quase uma fixação ver o pau em riste e não poder provar um pouquinho de como era tê-lo em sua boca. 

Era notória sua inexperiência, não conseguia descer muito a boca, então apenas ficava onde era confortável para si, mesmo porque era a instrução que Chan tinha lhe dado. Tomava cuidado para não raspar os dentes, mas até quando acontecia era motivo para aumentar a sensibilidade de Yeol. Ele bagunçava os cabelos de Baek sem explicitar se o iria pegar com força ou se era somente um carinho. Como o outro não forçou nada, supôs que era apenas para continuar o que fazia, lambendo e mamando pelas laterais já que não conseguia colocar tudo na boca e sabia que estava sendo estimulado da mesma forma que Chan Yeol pela repuxada que sentiu no baixo ventre quando separou a boca do pau à sua frente e ficou conectado por um fio de saliva. 

— Eu… vou gozar, Baek. É melhor você parar. 

— Você está achando ruim? 

— Não, Baek — O maior foi rápido em se corrigir. — É exatamente o contrário, minha maior vontade é te virar de quatro nesse sofá e foder até você não sentir mais as pernas, ou então sentar em você até que você me peça arrego — disse em um único fôlego. Eu só não quero que se machuque ou se sinta desconfortável. 

— Então por que você não o faz? — Ignorou a última frase do maior, praticamente o olhando por cima, como se não existisse espaço em seu pensamento para outra coisa que não fosse os dois se matando de tanto gozar. 

E aquela foi a frase que motivou Chan Yeol a bagunçar os corpos outra vez, até que só voltasse a ter lapsos racionais quando sentiu as bolas de Baek Hyun encostando em sua bunda. 

Se preparou de um jeito um pouco mais rápido e com dois dedos seus e dois de Baek Hyun era suficiente para alargar o necessário até que Baek Hyun conseguisse entrar. Não era a melhor das posições para sua resistência física, mas era uma das mais prazerosas, especialmente com os peitos se encostando, os lábios colados mais uma vez e as mãos de Baek Hyun uma apoiada em sua bunda e a outra apertando sua cintura. 

Baek Hyun gemia alto, completamente aéreo a qualquer coisa que não fosse prazer. Tinha certa em sustentar um corpo tão grande acima de si, mas isso não o impedia de dar seus jeitinhos e Chan também colaborava rebolando quando suas pernas cansaram ou indo mais devagar. Era essa inconstância que fazia Baek Hyun ficar completamente insano. O parceiro não tinha um roteiro definido a seguir ali e isso alterava a dinâmica do sexo, de modo que sempre estivessem sendo estimulados de forma inesperada, o que era muito bom na opinião de Baek.

Como era a primeira vez fazendo aquilo um com outro e depois de muito tempo sem sexo e com muito sedentarismo, logo estavam cansados e já deitados mais uma vez, com Baek entre as pernas de Chan Yeol mais uma vez, metendo nem muito lento, nem muito rápido, mas de uma forma que acertava os pontos mais erógenos do Park. Daquele jeito era como se estivesse construindo o prazer em seu próprio corpo e a cada estocada, a cada estímulo que recebia de suas próprias mãos em seu pau ele se aproximasse do ápice. E ele veio primeiro, alguns momentos antes de Baek, que gozou ao sentir a contração do amigo em seu pau. Não gozou dentro, mas só teve tempo de tirar e se derramar no sofá, antes de cair semi-morto em cima do garoto abaixo de si.

— Caralho! — reclamou Baek Hyun, baixinho, prevendo todas as dores em seus músculos no dia seguinte ao sentir o suor e a porra escorrendo por seu corpo. Mas não havia guindaste que o tirasse dali.

— Sim. Caralho! — Chan Yeol foi obrigado a concordar, sabendo o que o amigo estava pensando sem que ele dissesse uma palavra. 

Eles não levantariam tão cedo do sofá, especialmente com o cafuné no cabelo que o Byun estava recebendo.

  
  


~

Chan Yeol estava morto no sofá, já banhado e vestido, esperando Baek Hyun sair do banheiro. Tinham combinado que o maior voltaria para casa porque tinham aula e como tinha saído sem avisar o pai, provavelmente ele ficaria preocupado e mesmo que fosse algo corriqueiro, o motivo pelo qual estava na casa de Baek de madrugada não era exatamente algo que queria falar sobre com seu genitor. 

— Você quer uma água antes de ir? Se não tivesse vindo dirigindo, eu oferecia cerveja, mas eu quero transar mais com você, então você não pode morrer agora. 

— Acho que isso foi a maior insanidade da minha vida até agora. 

— Eu não posso desmentir, Park. 

— Como a gente fica? — perguntou o maior, já se sentando. 

— A gente pode se comer de vez em quando, não é? Na brotheragem, sem envolvimentos. O que acha, Chan?

— Eu gosto. Da próxima vez a gente pode tentar algumas coisas.

— Eu posso deixar você me chupar embaixo da mesa, como você disse.

— Não sei se foi uma boa ideia começar essa conversa, a gente vai transar de novo antes de amanhecer. 

— Isso também me lembra que você me chamou de quadradão. Aliás, o senhor me chamou também de banana, rei da cagada e de lerdo! — Exclamou indignado, mas falando baixo pelo horário. 

— Eu tinha motivos para isso! E eu não menti, ou menti? Fala sério, Baek Hyun.

— Eu sou um gênio incompreendido, isso, sim. E quem conseguiu aquela skin fui euzinho. Ninguém mais conseguiu, nem você, Park pamonha. 

— E você vai fazer o que, oh tampinha? 

— Greve de sexo. Você que lute e gema meu nome sozinho nessas suas punhetas mal batidas.

— Baek Hyun! — O outro disse já se levantando e seguindo o amigo até a cozinha. — Eu não falei por mal, você viu. 

— Lógico que eu vi. De certa forma, isso meio que me fez confiar mais em você. Você falou bem e mal de mim para um completo desconhecido, que na verdade era conhecido.

— Eu te dou aquele kit com o dildo de cristal e os lubrificantes que você quer. 

— Como você sabe disso? E quando vai chegar aqui em casa? — comentou com um sorriso oportunista. 

— Porque eu vi no seu print de tela. Você sabe que eu gosto dos detalhes. 

— Fiscal de aba, né, se você quiser me dar de presente eu aceito, mas eu te perdoo se você topar transar no seu terraço. O que me diz?

— Você é exibicionista, sim! — disse o Park, quase em tom de surpresa. — Que dia? 

— Quando você estiver livre, não vai ter ninguém lá mesmo. — Baek Hyun retrucou. 

— Eu acho que essa história de transar casualmente foi nosso melhor feat.

— E eu acho a mesma coisa. Você é bom com os dedos Park. 

— Queria poder te dar mais uma amostra, mas tá tarde. Eu vou voltar. 

Baek Hyun apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça positivamente, já se virando para ir para a porta. Mas aparentemente o que Chan tinha dito era só da boca para fora, já que no segundo seguinte, ele delicadamente virou o amigo pelos ombros e o trouxe para perto de si segurando-o pela cintura para roubar mais um beijo intenso e cheio de línguas. 

Quem visse de fora não diriam que estavam exaustos da última rodada de sexo. Baek Hyun correspondeu avidamente, bagunçando os cabelos molhados do outro, enquanto tinha sua cintura apertada e até uma mãozinha boba na bunda.

Quando fechou a porta depois de ver o amigo descer pelo elevador, sorriu meio bobo, ciente que aquilo não era paixão, mas um estreitamento do laço de amizade. Eles eram capazes de jogar muitas coisas e eram bons no que faziam, assim como estavam prontos para jogarem de forma honesta um com outro, tentando sempre ser honestos e transparentes, ainda que mantivessem suas privacidades em dia. 

Afinal, brotheragem só trazia uma intimidade que melhores amigos sentiam na pele e desfrutavam muito bem, tendo a certeza que poderiam fazer aquilo sem procurar culpados, somente procurando prazer e isso eles tinham certeza que era fácil encontrar quando estivessem juntos.

Eles souberam que estava tudo voltando ao normal e com um bônus quando na manhã seguinte o Park acordou o melhor amigo ao ligar para ele e o toque era um pequeno compilado de baby shark, que Baek Hyun detestava com toda a sua força e o mais novo havia feito questão de colocar em seu telefone na madrugada enquanto o esperava sair do banho, sentado no sofá. 

É, de fato, algumas amizades nunca mudariam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOOOOOOOOOOOO meia dois  
> tudo bom, galera? É sempre muito estranho postar um lemon  
> A pessoa que doou esse plot, eu espero que você tenha gostado e eu tenho feito um trabalho suficiente. Eu peguei esse plot pouco antes de passar por momentos bem complicados esse ano e to feliz por ter terminado.  
> Espero de verdade que tenham gostado e me contem o que acharam nos comentários.  
> Obrigada ao exolipse por ter proporcionado ESSA DELICIA de projeto, finalmente ao3 exaltado amem  
> Quem sabe não nos vemos num exolipse 2.0 hein  
> agora ******* de *******  
> boa noite p vcs

**Author's Note:**

> Quem sobreviveu? Hein Hein Hein? No próximo capítulo teremos um pouco mais da amizade dos chanbaek, já que aqui foi só como a desgraça começou. Aquietem vossos corações por enquanto.  
> Obrigada à quem leu e  
> droga não posso me despedir como gosto porque vai óbvio demais  
> catapimbas


End file.
